George's Research
by asouldreams
Summary: "George, what was that?" Hermione questioned, skin still prickling from the powerful magic that had danced across her skin as she fought down a sudden wave of panic. ... "Look, it isn't dangerous." George quickly expounded, "It's a containment spell but instead of it being localized to an area; it's been morphed to contain persons, objects, what not to one another." HG/MM
1. Chapter 1

George's Research

George felt a frown pull at his lips as he saw the strap of his briefcase unlatched, and without thought, he absently set his plate on the corner of his mother's kitchen hoosier while lunging downward as sure fingers yanked his case open. Frantic blue eyes scanned across his wares and his head snapped around his shoulder to the cluster of persons in the dining and living room. "Shit." Standing, he was already across the kitchen, opening the doorway as his mom reached for the handle.

"Easy George."

"Did you see anyone in the kitchen?"

Molly glared at her son, "Really, George? Everyone's been in the kitchen this afternoon, or they'd not have eaten."

He shook his head, "No, I mean, did you see anyone get into my briefcase?"

At this she looked past him to see his briefcase laid open upon the floor, "No," she breathed as her gaze came back to his and could now detect a hint of panic, "it was closed not even five minutes ago."

"The hasp wasn't." George rebuked. "Did you see anyone by it?"

"No," she answered as he went to move past her, "George, what is it?"

"Nothing," he murmured in reply as he stepped into the dining room as he scanned the room looking for Teddy. He paused at Harry, "Have you seen Teddy?" He asked, hoping his brother-in-law didn't notice his slight panic.

Harry glanced to George, "About ten minutes ago he came giggling out of the kitchen and," he nodded to the living room, "went that way."

George didn't bother to comment as he strode past Harry, Neville and Ron; eyes still searching for the young tike. He stepped through the doorway, and felt his heart ease as he saw Teddy bouncing away from Filius, Pomona, McGonagall and his dad. As Teddy wasn't carrying the small leather pouch.

Weaving his way past Bill and Percy, he felt Charlie catch his leg, and he glanced to his brother and at seeing questioning eyes he merely shook his head, "Later." He stated by way of explaining and his brother released his leg, and he continued on his path to intercept Teddy. Who had veered toward his sister and soon to be in-law, Hermione.

Teddy smiled as he bounced to a stop, and George watched as he lifted a silver string that seemed to catch the light. _No,_ George inwardly breathed as the faintest wisp of the word left his lips as Hermione's gentle voice questioned.

"Where'd you get that pretty string?"

"Meema's kipsun." Teddy proudly stated, "You want it?" He held it out to his aunt.

"I don't want to take it…"

George's heart hammered in his chest as he dodged around Fleur and Luna, "Teddy…" He gently called out, causing Teddy to drop the thread as sandy hair shifted on his head and a smile plastered across his face.

"Uncs George!" He scampered away from Hermione and Ginny, arms out.

Hermione reached out as George took in his nephew's hands to find them empty, as he scooped up the young boy and his gaze jumped to his sister and Hermione was bending over, fingers stretching outward…

"Hermione…" George moved forward, "don't…"

She picked up the thread, and frowned at George's flushed face, "What's the matter, George?"

George breathed a sigh of relief, "Nothing as you must have both ends."

"Both ends?" Hermione repeated as she extended her hand out to Teddy, "Here's your string, Teddy."

"Actually," George went to reach out to take the string, "it's mine." But before he could take it from Hermione, a bright blue flash sparked and lit up his mother's living room. As the light faded, George blinked the stars away as Hermione's face morphed into shape.

"George, what was that?" Hermione questioned, skin still prickling from the powerful magic that had danced across her skin as she fought down a sudden wave of panic.

"A containment spell." Came a response not quite three meters away, from her previous mentor, "Laced in the string Teddy was carrying." Her clipped words slicing across the distance as everyone gazed at the red-headed proprietor.

"It's a research…"

Hermione stood, face becoming stormy, "And how perchance did Teddy happen upon it?"

Ginny reached out, taking Teddy from George's grasp, "Why don't we go to the kitchen, little man?" She said moving away from Hermione and George, but it was McGonagall's question that caused her steps to falter.

"What aspect of a moving containment spell were you interested in, George?"

George swallowed as he met McGonagall's steadfast gaze, "Did Teddy give you a piece of the string?"

Her brow arched, "Rather left it upon my robes, and now it seems to be affixed to my wrist."

Hermione's eyes darted down to her left wrist to see the silver string having become molded along her wrist, "George, what is this?"

"George." Arthur's voice holding a strange edge, "Explain yourself."

"Look, it isn't dangerous." George quickly expounded, "It's a containment spell but instead of it being localized to an area; it's been morphed to contain persons, objects, what not to one another."

Minerva remained seated and unmoving as did Hermione as a flurry of frenzied questions and comments were traded back and forth – until Ron quietly asked the obvious question.

"Where's the counter spell?"

George's ears turned pink, "I just perfected the ancillary containment spell last night and was taking it into London this evening to begin testing counter spells."

"You're telling me that my fiancé is trapped with McGonagall and you can't undo the bloody spell you created?" Ron snapped at his brother.

Hermione blinked the surreal nature of the evening's events from her consciousness and stood, _Now is not the time to lose it,_ she thought at seeing how close Ron was to striking his brother. "Ron, we just need to calm down. It isn't as though the spell incapacitated me or anyone else," she took a steadying breath, "it is a minor inconvenience. One I'm sure…" she lifted her eyes to find Minerva…and felt her words falter at seeing the normally unflappable woman appearing as she had – shocked. "I'm sure…" she restarted as emerald eyes blinked and found hers, and as if realizing where Minerva was, a façade seemed to descend across her features, "we'll find how to nullify by the time Molly brings out dessert."

"What are the base incantations you placed upon the string, George?" Minerva questioned as she stood, fighting her own discomfort over what had happened, as she walked towards the younger Weasley.

"Uhhh…" George moved backward, "let me grab my notes from my bag."

Minerva shifted her trajectory, beginning to follow George but as she passed into the dining room she felt her stomach twist and a bead of sweat break out across her face as Hermione's shaky voice called out, "G..eorge!"

He stopped at the kitchen doorway, glancing over his shoulder and instantly turned back around, reaching out to steady McGonagall. "Here…" He began moving back towards the living room, "you and she…can't be more than the initial distance that separated you both when the spell was activated." He finished explaining as they re-entered the living room.

"We were four perhaps five meters…" Hermione rasped but swallowed the rest of her comment as the nausea lessoned, and Minerva's curt voice directed George.

"Your notes, George."

George glanced from McGonagall to Hermione and ignored the rest of the room, "Right."

The seconds ticked by in eerie silence as everyone waited for George's return, and Minerva chanced a glance to Hermione to see that the younger woman's eyes were fixed upon the doorway waiting for George too, "Would you be willing to join me in the kitchen?"

Hermione's eyes slid to Minerva, "Ahhh…" she immediately understood and stood, "quite." She paused for a heartbeat, "We'll go sort it in the kitchen, and be back shortly." She said with feigned confidence.

"Hermione?" Ron questioned as he came around Harry and placed his arm on her shoulder to halt her movement.

She turned to ask Minerva to wait, but said woman was standing before the door; her back to Hermione, remaining unmoving. "I'm fine. I'm sure George used an elementary confinement spell, which we should be able to easily counter once we know the base incantations." She ran his hand along his jaw, "And if it takes a few extra minutes," she came closer as she edged on her toes, "don't eat my piece of pie." His warm chuckle was lost to her as their lips gently met for a brief moment before she pulled away.

"I'll try not to."

"Liar." She muttered as she turned and moved across the dining room, pausing as she stepped near Minerva, "Thank you for waiting." She stated as Minerva reached forward to open the door.

"Not waiting didn't seem to be a prudent idea." Minerva quipped as she stepped into the kitchen to see Molly drying the last of the dishes.

"Ohhh, I don't need either of your help dears." She set the plate down.

Hermione opened her mouth but found herself unable to reply and momentarily thankful for Minerva's response, "Rather we are assisting George."

Molly turned back to the dish rack, "You didn't answer me earlier George, did you find what you thought was taken?"

"He did." Hermione answered before George had an opportunity causing Molly to turn back to Minerva and Hermione, eyes sweeping over them and at seeing their masked shock and overwhelming concern she spun back to George.

"What in Merlin's beard did you do?!"

George paused in sorting through his notes, "I didn't _do_ , anything mother. Rather Teddy…"

"Don't you dare blame little Teddy!"

"Molly," Minerva strode forward, placing her hand upon her friend's shoulder, "it was an accident."

Concern flared in the elder Weasley's chest, "What type of accident?"

"I laced a silver thread with a recently devised containment spell that encompasses people or objects; however, it keeps the wearers of the thread confined together versus remaining tethered to a specific location."

"Teddy took the string from your bag." Molly quickly piecing the events together.

"Which he undid while playing with it." George said returning to his notes.

"And handed one piece to Hermione," Molly quietly continued at seeing the silver chord around Hermione's wrist as she moved her eyes to Minerva, "and the other to you."

"Here." He stood, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in the kitchen as he stretched out his notes to the two women.

Minerva and Hermione both reached for the piece of parchment, and Hermione nodded to Minerva. "Go ahead. You'll probably have a better idea how to counter it than I."

Minerva's brow quirked as she took the paper with her right hand and withdrew her glasses, flipping them open with her left, "Don't be foolish, Miss…" she adjusted the word from her lips, "Hermione." She easily slid her glasses on, as she held the paper out while stepping closer to Hermione to enable the younger witch to read George's notes too.

"This is…" Hermione finally pulled her gaze from the parchment, a tremble lacing her words as she finished, "way more than a simple containment spell."

"Minerva?" Molly questioned feeling a level of dread pass over her for not only her soon to be daughter-in-law but her son, and her dear friend.

Minerva blinked and folded the parchment in half, "Hermione is accurate, Molly." She cleared her throat, "If you can both excuse Hermione and I; I'd like to discuss a few options with Hermione."

"Hermione…" George began as Molly uttered, "Minerva…"

"Please," Minerva turned to her friend and Molly's son, "give us a few moments." Her voice becoming steely as she uttered the final word, "Alone."

Molly and George quietly moved past Hermione and after a few seconds, the door closed giving the two women a moment of privacy.

The steady tick and tock of Molly's fabled clock the only sign that time was indeed moving forward as both women grappled with George's notes. Until the door to the dining room began to open, "Hermione?" Ron's voice ringing in the air.

"I…" She turned around to see Ron, "need a few minutes with…Minerva," Hermione forced the woman's name from her lips.

"Okay," he glanced past her to see McGonagall moving towards the breakfast nook, "it's just George and Mum came out so I thought you'd already dissolved the spell."

Hermione forced a smile across her face, "George just gave his notes to us, we were going to review them."

He nodded and stepped back, "I'll leave you to it then." He leaned up and kissed her cheek before taking the necessary three steps back and out of the kitchen; leaving them alone once more.

Hermione stared at the back of the door for several seconds before she forced herself to turn around and find Minerva. She was surprised to see the elder witch sitting at the breakfast nook, the folded parchment resting on the table, but her gaze seeming to stare out at the Weasley's gnome garden.

"From what I read, it seems as though George's containment spell is interlaced with braided unicorn hair and another metal that I am unfamiliar with."

"He or rather an alchemist altered the unicorn hair into a phasic strand with the containment spell embedded into the original base material," slowly she turned to meet the younger woman, "once the strand became separated into two pieces, it activated."

"How can we nullify the spell?" Hermione questioned, "As I don't think cutting the thread will work."

Despite herself, Minerva felt a hint of a smile flutter across her lips, "No, I doubt that will be successful. However," she reached up, taking her glasses from her face, "I believe a friend of mine may have some insight and be able to assist us."

"Then you don't know how to…"

"No," Minerva answered Hermione's question before it was finished, "but we'll find a way to counter it."

"You don't think anyone here…?"

"While everyone here are capable witches and wizards, I believe you'd concur that less time being – " her head tipped ever so much to the side as her eyes narrowed, "stuck, as it were, together, would be mutually agreeable?"

A blush instantly spread up Hermione's face as she nodded, "Not that I don't think you are uninteresting and that I don't enjoy spending time with you…"

"I believe we are of similar thoughts," Minerva finished closing the parchment and tucked it, along with glasses into her robes, "and let us leave it at that, shall we?"

Hermione nodded, "I…of course." She joined Minerva in standing, "Before we go, I'm going to say good-bye to Ron. If you can give me…" she paused, sighing. "Actually, I need you…"

Minerva merely motioned to the door, "After you." Minerva uttered and quietly followed the younger woman through the door where upon entry, they were bombarded with questions.

"We are going to see Helena Harrison, the Administrator of St. Mungos and ask for her assistance in rectifying the spell." Minerva stated over the throng of voices, "As it is beyond a simple counter spell to that of a containment spell. George will be joining us," her clipped tone brokering no counter-argument, "and we will of course, keep you abreast of the situation."

Hermione moved through the group with Minerva, motioning Ron to join them as they left the Weasley home. Ron and Hermione walked several steps behind George and a few more behind Minerva as they made their way past the family wards and to the apparition point. George came to stand beside Minerva, both looking away from Hermione and Ron as whispered words of soft reassurances were shared between the young couple, culminating in a brief kiss and hug. "I'll see you this evening." Ron breathed and Hermione merely kissed his cheek in response, not feeling quite so certain as she feigned a smile at her fiancé.

"I'm ready." Hermione stated as she stepped around George and into Minerva and George's vision.

Minerva merely nodded as she stretched out her hands, fingers barely brushing across both George and Hermione's arms a ripple fluttered across the air, the only noise permeating outward as she apparated to the inner sanctum of St. Mungos.

* * *

 _Xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"George, you need to find Vincent and ask him where the unicorn hair came from either its mane or its tail and if there was any other hair included in the braiding other than unicorn hair. And if there was, the specific nature of what the hair was." Helena directed.

"I helped him braid it," George countered, "it is only unicorn hair. I just…don't know if the hair was from the mane or the tail. Does it matter?"

"It could have an effect on both the longevity of the incantation and how to nullify it." Helena carefully replied.

"I'll go," he stood, "he'll be up. Though if I apparate there, I won't be able to get back till tomorrow." He glanced at Hermione and then McGonagall, "I can send word via Thimble, his owl, it'll reach you by late evening."

"Is he connected to the floo network?" Helena asked waving her hand over the grate to reconnect her floo back to the network.

"No," George stated, "but he has…" his eyes narrowed at the sleeping portrait three away from Dily's Dewert, "a portrait that looks very similar, but much younger to that one."

"Edwin," Helena called out, and at once the elder wizard opened his eyes, "do you have a portrait at…" she turned to George, "what residence?"

"Vincent Crescent."

"I fear the name does not sound familiar."

George thought for a moment, "What about Michela Farnsworth?"

"That is my great-granddaughter." Edwin said intrigued.

"Vincent is her grandson." George answered, "Visiting from Hungary." 

"Edwin will you please relay some information this evening from Mr. Weasley to myself."

"Quite." The revered portrait affirmed before once more closing his eyes.

"I'll send word shortly," George stated standing but paused by the door, "look, I'm really sorry this happened. I hope you know that I never meant…"

Hermione stopped George from his ramblings, "Its fine. Merely an inconvenience and some free testing for you. Now, go get the information so we can go home this evening." Hermione motioned to the door and George didn't need any further prompting, his dragon hide cloak fluttering in the breeze behind him.

Hermione waited until she was sure he left before turning back to meet Minerva's devoid expression and Helena's steadfast gaze, "So, once we know where the hair came from, you'll be able to counter the incantation?"

"I don't know," Helena honestly relayed, "but as least we'll have a better understanding of the base components. Though, it is imperative to remember that effects of the incantation on inanimate objects versus live ones is vastly different. Which brings me to…"

Minerva sighed, "I know. But I'm hoping to avoid that." At seeing Hermione's questioning look, she opted to moderately expand her remark, "Seek out a unicorn and ask them to nullify the spell."

"You know a unicorn?"

"I do." Minerva succinctly answered.

"Then why do I sense that there is more than merely asking the unicorn to nullify the spell?" 

It was Helena who answered, "Most things revolving around magical creatures are not all that it appears to be."

Minerva stood and walked away from the mantle and fireplace, wanting to move away from Hermione – but at feeling her stomach begin to plummet, she immediately stopped and despite _wanting_ to continue forward, she took a step backward without looking back and seeing the expression on Hermione's face.

"Stop, Minerva." Helena said as she moved towards her friend, "And remain still."

Minerva did as Helena directed while asking, "How far am I from…Hermione?"

"Just over three meters." Helena answered while finishing her own incantation, now that the spell was showing itself. However, her spell wafted through the spell binding Hermione and Minerva together and she opted for another tactic.

A dozen spells and five minutes later, Minerva turned back around and felt a pang of guilt spike through her consciousness at seeing Hermione's face easing as she took another step closer. "I didn't realize it affected you as well."

Hermione ignored the sentiment, too tired both emotionally and physically to comment, as she turned to Helena, "Any luck?"

Helena lifted her gaze past Hermione to Minerva, "It appears as though the confinement spell is phasic."

"So the string has to be turned back into unicorn hair to be able to undo the confinement spell?"

"Mr. Weasley stated it stemmed from the unicorn's mane." Edwin said interrupting the conversation.

"Thank you, Edwin." Helena answered and with a nod the portrait returned to his perceived slumber. "I'll begin pulling together the stores, the potion will take six days to brew before we can attempt to break the incantation." 

"Send me a listing of any ingredients you don't have." 

"I shall," Helena said, "as I'm guessing you don't want this on St. Mungos official roles."

"I'd prefer not."

Hermione remained silent as she watched the obvious familiarity between the two women, as they continued speaking in short sentences and knowing glances.

"I figured, but as such, the list will be far lengthier than if I pull the ingredients from St. Mungos stock."

"I shall be able to obtain everything from my personal stores or procure what else you need. Merely name it."

"What of at least two strands of a unicorn's mane?"

Minerva's jaw flinched but she nodded, "Done."

"I'll brew it at the Hovel."

"I'm sure Harold shall be thrilled to lose the den again."

A chortle left Helena's lips, "You'll owe him more than a bottle of port."

"Undoubtedly." 

"And where…" Helena didn't want to highlight the absurdity of the situation, but she needed to know, "shall I find you if needed?"

"We haven't discussed it." She felt her spine tingle at the obvious discomfort the next several days would bring. "I'll send words once it is finalized." 

Helena stepped nearer her voice dropping so that only Minerva would clearly hear her, "Will you be alright?"

Minerva gently embraced Helena as she tearfully replied, "I have to be."

"Let me know if you need anything." Helena cleared her throat as she backed away from Minerva, and turned to Hermione, "Either of you."

"Thank you." Hermione answered and vaguely heard Minerva reply in kind before the door clicked shut and once more – it was just the two of them alone, again.

"Six days." Hermione finally breathed aloud. "Wow, I didn't see that coming." She turned to Minerva who seemed to be as shocked as she.

"Me either." Minerva honestly stated, before clearing her throat as she pushed onward,

"However, we do need to make arrangements for the next several days."

Hermione sighed, "I don't think you'd like living in a small flat with Ron and I. Especially as we can't be more than 3 meters apart."

"Would you be willing to join me at Hogwarts for the evening, and I'll…" Minerva tried not to think about what this would do to her schedule for the coming week with what she was about to recommend, "join you at your classes and where you have need during the day."

"What of Hogwart's business and your meetings during the day?"

"I'll reschedule as many as I can this evening."

"Are you sure," Hermione stilled her suddenly beating heart, "that it won't be an inconvenience?"

"The entire situation is an inconvenience, Hermione. However, it is for both of us, and if we are to get through it; we shall have to find a way to mold our respective schedules."

Hermione felt herself nod at Minerva's matter-a-fact approach to what was happening to them, "And what about being at Hogwarts? I thought guests were not permitted let alone remaining in your suite. And, is there room…I mean…not that I don't think there is…I just…the Head of Hogwart's office is spacious but I don't know if your personal rooms are and if they aren't, do we need to find an alternate location for the week? Or…" Her voice trailed to a stop as she felt Minerva's hand brush hers and then the world shifted and she was staring at warm, rich emerald décor; dark paneling; lush furniture…

"My suite is ample in size, Hermione." Minerva said standing, "This is the living suite. The brass staircase goes down into my office," she motioned to the staircase and brass banister she had witnessed from the lower level on more than one occasion. "The four rooms…" she motioned to the doors just beyond, "the one to the right is a spare bedchamber as I do have guests and officials that will remain overnight from time to time. If we continue to the right, the second door is a bathroom; the third a small personal library; and the forth, my personal chambers." Wandlessly, she opened the door and began moving in that direction, waiting for Hermione to join her. After a few seconds, Hermione followed, and she entered, "There is ample space here."

Hermione cautiously followed Minerva feeling as though she was invading Minerva's personal privacy, but forced herself to continue striding forward. A large king size bed with a walnut engraved headboard and footboard was nestled between two towering windows and matching end tables sat beneath. To the left of the doorway they were standing in was a second door, and two wardrobes and matching dressers stood next to the solitary door with a desk nestled against the last one and between the wall with the windows. "The door?"

"A personal bathroom."

"Are you…okay with me being here?" Hermione asked in a rush.

Minerva took a deep breath before turning to face the woman who she would be spending much of her life with for the next week whether she wanted to or not, "In truth, not really, but we shan't be able to sleep in separate rooms to any degree of comfort. And as you stated that you do not believe your flat would be ample, I'm availing us of a second option which I believe shall meet our temporary needs."

"It will." Hermione fought back the tears, "I'm sorry this happened." 

Minerva took a solitary step forward, "This too shall pass and we will get through this. Now," she nodded to the doorway, "I believe you have some items that shall need to be collected, and I some correspondence to begin – which neither of us can start without the other."

Hermione nodded, "I do. If you can take me to…" Before she finished her statement she blinked in surprise at being outside of the gates of Hogwarts. "How do you do that?"

"The Head of Hogwarts is capable of bending the warding structure to permit apparition." Minerva explained, "Though I doubt that detail is in Hogwarts A History."

"Assuredly not." Hermione said with a smile at Minerva's warm humor, and she reached over and took them to her flat in lower London.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was late when they reappeared in the Headmistresses' office, the sconces springing to life as soon as they arrived.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Hermione began as Minerva turned to the pile of letters resting upon the corner of her desk, "at the Burrow and the lateness of the hour, I know you said you desired to write some correspondence and if I can be of help…"

Minerva inwardly bemoaned her guest's need to apologize for other's actions and words, but curtailed her acerbic remark as they had need to make it through the week. "Perhaps," she took a deep breath, "you'd care for a nip of…"

"Mistress." A small elf appeared but immediately paused in any further commentary at seeing that a guest was present. A guest whom the Mistress had not stated would be in attendance this evening.

Minerva's gaze dropped to her house elf and inwardly sighed as she knew the pending conversation would lead to more questions. Questions by both the woman and the elf, and she had neither the desire nor inclination for either at the moment. "Tily, Hermione shall be joining me for the next week."

"I shall prepare the guest chambers along the eastern…"

"Rather my personal suite." Minerva immediately interjected and subsequently corrected.

Tily's mouth opened and at seeing mirthless eyes snapped her mouth closed, "Of course. I'll pull the linens and…"

Hermione suddenly felt dreadful at the miscommunication occurring and having to witness it, however she was assured it was far less embarrassing than the events at the Burrow not even an hour ago.

"No, Tily." Minerva's voice thickening as a light rouge spread up her neck, "Not the spare room within my personal suite, rather _my_ suite."

Tily blinked, "I…" the elf's head snapped to Hermione and back as her voice dropped, "that is most unusual."

"The events of the past several hours have been at that, my friend. If you could make the arrangements, and keep this situation to yourself, I'd be most appreciative."

"But of course, however," Tily's gaze openly turned to Hermione, appraising the younger witch, "if she has become your lover, it seems rather odd to make arrangements for merely one week." Her eyes turned back to Minerva, "I can begin to make more permanent arrangements if you desire, Mistress."

Minerva's face remained expressionless, but the blush now began dotting her cheeks, "Hermione is not my lover, Tily. Rather an unfortunate victim as am I of an accident that occurred earlier while at the Burrow. We spoke with Helena this evening, and she'll require some herbs from my personal stores to help in creating a counter to the confinement spell that exists between Hermione and I."

"A containment spell…" Tily's ears fell, "my apologies, Mistress…and Miss Hermione."

"Thank you my friend, but I fear that shall be the least of our concerns by week's end. If you could change the linens and pull another set of towels forward and take my winter clothes and place them in the spare room within my suite to enable a place for Hermione's clothes; I'd be most thankful."

"At once," Tily lifted her hand, "and shall I pull the decanter and two tumblers as well?"

"Thank you." Minerva answered as Tily vanished in a flash.

"I take it, you don't often have unannounced guests?"

"Not of late." Minerva retorted in kind, before her voice became moderately serious, "It would not do for the Head of Hogwarts to bring back an evening liaison and be the subject to Rita Skeeter's remarks."

"Don't you get lonely?" Hermione blurted out in disbelief.

"I did not say I did not occasionally take a lover, Hermione." Minerva replied a hint of mirth lacing her words as a hint of rouge graced Hermione's face, "Rather I keep it far from Hogwarts prying eyes."

"Of course, I'm sure the tabloids would have a field day if they heard of you dating someone."

"I'm too old to date," Minerva motioned to the stairs, "and have long since accepted that I shall not remarry."

"You were married?" Hermione asked as she clambered up the steps after Minerva.

"Once." Minerva answered as she moved to her bedroom but paused as Hermione crested the stairs, as she realized that there was at best, limited privacy. "If…" she cleared her throat, "you wouldn't mind, joining me in my room; as I'd like to…ready for bed before having a drink."

Hermione felt herself nod, but immediately chastised herself at the absurdity of her actions as Minerva had not looked at her when asking, "Sure," Hermione moved forward, "and I can unpack."

Awkward didn't begin to describe their situation as Hermione quietly unpacked her things and Minerva drew off her boots, and pulled long socks from previously covered feet. Standing, Minerva opened her wardrobe, putting her boots away as she manually unclasped her broach and set it atop her dresser.

"Is there space in the bathroom for a few personal items?" Hermione finally struck up the courage to ask.

"There are two sinks, the one to the left contains my items; the right is available." Minerva breathed in response without turning around.

"Thank you." Hermione acknowledged before moving the handful of steps to the door and through; where upon the sconces sparked to life and she stared at the overly large bathroom. "It's almost the size of the prefects' bathroom." She murmured to herself as she moved to the left sink and with little fanfare quickly put her brush, some toothpaste, her toothbrush, some make-up and other necessities away.

She quickly noticed the towels laid out and resting on the small table along the back corner in front of a thin window and she turned to her gaze down the wall line to see what looked to be a shower.

"Hermione?" Minerva's voice called from the doorway.

"Yeah," she answered and watched as Minerva cautiously stuck her head into her bathroom.

Minerva pushed herself forward, _This is just as awkward for her as it is for me_ , she repeated to herself. "There is a rather large shower along the outer wall, the area between here," she motioned to the barely lite section between the sinks, "is a spacious tub, and the area straight back upon entry is where the toilet resides. As we cannot…be more than 3 meters apart, I do not believe either of us will be able to shower or bathe without the other being in the bathroom; however as the toilet is close to the door, I believe we can remain within the bedroom."

"I…uh…typically take a shower at night so…" hesitant eyes darted to the area beyond and then back to Minerva, "but as it's late I thought of taking one in the morning if you have time."

"I take a shower at night as well." Minerva stated, "And was hoping you wouldn't mind remaining…so I could…shower this evening."

"I'd be happy too, and if you wouldn't mind…so I could take one too."

"If you'll permit me a moment to get my robe."

Hermione followed, "I'll grab my mine too."

Minerva grasped her items and was moving into the bathroom as Hermione sorted through some clothes, opting for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt along with her robe before returning to the doorway; and paused as she watched Minerva dexterously remove long hair pins from her bun until long ebony locks tumbled down Minerva's back.

"You have very beautiful hair." Hermione honestly relayed startling Minerva as she did.

"Thank you." Minerva said as she placed the last hair pin in its container before turning to meet warm eyes.

"You should leave it down more often."

"As you shall see, I leave it down quite regularly while in the privacy of my rooms." Minerva softly answered.

"I didn't mean…I just…" She shook her head at her own presumptiveness and sighed, "Wow, it is apparent how little I know about you."

"Or I about you," Minerva scooped her robe into her arms, "which by week's end I venture will no longer be quite the case."

"That's probably very true." Hermione replied as she watched Minerva take a towel off the small table before disappearing around the corner.

The minutes stretched on, and Hermione busied herself with brushing and flossing her teeth until she heard the water from the shower stop. She didn't know what to expect Minerva to be wearing when she came back around the corner, but other than looking refreshed from a shower; skin slightly pink and hair braided in a plait draped over her shoulder and resting on a thick terry-cloth robe that stopped just at her ankles and wrists. It was as if she had changed one robe for another, though this one held a v-neck cut the stopped just below the hollow of her neck.

"The area is yours." Minerva said moving past Hermione and stopping at her vanity. "There is a hamper just to the right of the shower, if you leave your clothing and towel, Tily shall wash and return them."

Hermione took in another breath, the cinnamon clove scent tickling her senses; one she had always thought she had noticed while in the elder woman's presence, but had not known what the root of the smell was; until now. _It must be her soap or shampoo,_ Hermione reasoned, _and since she showers the night before, it wasn't as poignant when she'd walk by in class._ Moving ahead, she grabbed a towel and stopped before the shower, noticing that Minerva had cast a drying spell on the area.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly shed her clothes and pulled out a bar of soap along with a small bottle of shampoo from the depths of her clothes before stepping into the shower. She didn't have an opportunity to turn the knobs as warm water sprung from the shower head at a temperature that more than suited her. Smiling into the water, Hermione turned and set the shampoo and soap on the small unused shelf before closing her eyes and letting the water just cascade across her body and let the stressful events of the past several hours wash away.

After a few minutes, she chastised her foolishness upon remembering that Minerva was waiting for her. With speed not used since she had been on the run, she lathered her body and quickly washed her hair; and then went to turn off the water jets, but finally noticed there were knobs. "Ahhh," she opened the door to call for Minerva, but the water shut off, and she turned back to the shower, "neat." She stated while wandlessly summoning her towel to herself. Less than a minute later she strode around the corner to see Minerva resting her back along the wall, eyes closed.

"I didn't mean to take quite so long."

Emerald eyes snapped open, pupils dilating and focusing on Hermione; "It enabled me to collect my thoughts." Minerva answered as she pushed herself off the wall's edge, "Feel better?"

Hermione nodded, "Immeasurably. You?"

"Quite." Minerva veered out of the bathroom, "Do you still fancy a drink?"

Hermione bit back a yawn, "Perhaps one, but not more as the day and this evening's events seem to be rapidly catching up with me."

Minerva nodded to the bed, "Then lie down and rest."

Hermione opened her mouth to rebuke Minerva's comment but a yawn was her only response for a solid ten seconds before she was finally able to speak, "Perhaps, you're right. But if you aren't tired…"

"I'm going to write a few letters." Minerva stated by way of answer, "And then join you shortly."

"But the desk…." Hermione's comment became moot as Minerva finished a series of wand strokes, the desk shifting as one of the wardrobes and dressers moved toward the window and the desk now rested between the furniture.

"Should be fine." Minerva didn't bother tucking her wand into her robe, instead setting it upon the desk's edge. "Get some sleep, Hermione."

Hermione pulled the covers back, and then set her wand upon the end table as Minerva turned away and withdrew the chair, and paused to cast a glance at Minerva before shucking her robe and placing it along the bed's edge and then slipping into the bed. "Good night, Minerva." She said drawing the covers to her as the sconces along the right side of the bed extinguished; and after a minute, she turned on her side, fully away from Minerva as she faced the wall to ensure that Minerva couldn't see her as she finally let the emotional upheaval of the past few hours slipped unbidden down her cheeks. She quietly pulled a spare pillow around, hugging it to her, desperately wishing for Ron's warmth as the steady scratch from Minerva's quill slowly and numbly lulled Hermione to sleep.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Minerva winced as she stood, joints stiff from her lack of movement for the past hour. Quietly she pushed the seat in and then paused before heading to bed; eyes darting to the bathroom door and she wanted nothing more than to scream in frustration at what had happened this evening. But she was too tired, and the approaching week far too long. Sighing, she eyed the distance between Hermione's still form and the door, before stepping into the bathroom to use the loo. She could feel the first tendrils of discomfort as she went to relieve her bladder, inwardly bemoaning the notion that if Hermione awoke and had need to do the same in the middle of the night, it was fifty-fifty whether she'd be close enough without waking for Hermione to use the loo.

Banishing her morose thoughts, she moved stealthily through her chambers and set her wand next to her bed, eyes peering and remaining upon Hermione for a long moment before she was assured the younger woman was indeed sleeping. With great care she untied and removed her robe still unsure if she should wear her typical attire or if she should change into something with long sleeves and did not expose even an inch of her back; but she also needed to sleep this week. With great trepidation, she set her robe along the bed's edge and flipped the covers back before slipping into bed and hoping that the confounded week passed quickly and with few to no incidents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was as if she had been dead. At least, that is what it felt like when she tried to force her eyes open as a strangled cry echoed in the near distance and Hermione shifted, mind numbly processing who it could be, "Ron…?" She murmured as she turned over, eyes finally opening to see a woman…

 _A woman?_ Her brain questioned, as she reached out to place her hand upon the woman's shoulder as she finally remembered where she was, and _who_ , said woman was. "…Minerva…" she rasped out, and the effect was immediate.

Minerva's body became rigid, as deep, albeit shaky breaths filled the night's air.

"Are you…" Hermione shifted to move all the weight off of her arm, "alright?"

"…yes." Minerva finally managed as she tried to still her wildly beating heart as she reminded herself for the umpteenth time that she was safe. She was at Hogwarts.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Minerva moved to sit up, two sconces along her side of the bed sparking to life as her hand stretched out to grab her robe. "No." Minerva's abrupt answer jerking Hermione fully awake, as she stood and Hermione's gaze followed Minerva's movements, landing upon her back…and then immediately narrowing at the varied colored skin exposed. She couldn't help but lean moderately closer before the swish of the robe covered it from view, and as Minerva's movements immediately ceased, she realized that her question had been asked, aloud.

 _"Are those scars?"_

After a seeming eternity, Minerva shifted ever so much to the left to bring her gaze in line with Hermione.

And Hermione swallowed, hard. "I…didn't mean…"

"I was severely tortured the summer between my fifth and sixth year of Hogwarts and spent the fall of my sixth year in St. Mungos." Minerva harrowingly relayed, "I never expose my back, and did so this evening with great trepidation; but I have difficulties sleeping with long garments that will hide my past after having spent so long not sleeping with them on."

"Minerva, I'm sorry I said anything." Hermione shifted to the edge of her side of the bed, and stood, "I was merely shocked and my intent was not to cause any additional consternation." She edged closer, "As I was tortured by Bellatrix, and she…" Hermione forced herself to extend her arm and wandlessly cast the revealing charm to expose her own scar, "left a mark that I am not comfortable sharing."

Pain filled emerald eyes met sincere brown ones that held their own pain, and she lowered her gaze to peer at the word embedded in Hermione's arm. Mudblood. And despite her own reticence, Minerva reached out and gently ran the pads of her fingers over the marred flesh. She could feel the twinges of a curse remain, hence why the word remained pink and the skin warm to the touch. "You…" she cleared her throat, "a curse still remains laced in the wound's skin." She withdrew her fingers, "If you are willing, I can remove it one evening this week."

"Will it finally heal and stop sporadically bleeding?"

"I believe so."

Hermione nodded, "I'd be exceedingly grateful if you could." She stretched her hand out, "And I _truly_ did not mean to offend you or comment on your back as I know all too well what it feels like. I am sorry. Please do not feel the need to alter your attire while I'm here, as I believe the week ahead will be difficult enough with sleep let alone, without it."

"That it shall." Minerva agreed and stepped around Hermione and paused at the door to the bathroom words looking to be on the cusp of her lips, but after a heartbeat, she slipped through the door and Hermione just shook her head at herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered as she sat upon the bed's edge and waited for Minerva to reappear so she could use the loo too.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

No further words passed between them until well past dawn and they were halfway through their respective breakfasts before Hermione ventured to ask Minerva about their day.

"Do you not have classes today?" Minerva questioned her speech and cadence sounding as though nothing abnormal had happened earlier this morning.

"I do, however as we did not return to Hogwarts until late last eve…"

Minerva deduced where Hermione was heading, "I already sent word to Kingsley and the remainder of my appointments this morning that I would be unavailable due to pressing business that needed tended to."

"Sitting through an Oxford law class hardly sounds pressing."

"Then you are not furthering any of your magical studies?" Surprise evident in Minerva's voice at her perceived direction of Hermione's studies.

Hermione chuckled, "I finished the course work for my level 2 masters in both charms and transfiguration this past fall and am able to sit through the practical at the end of this coming month. However while attending Oxford, I chose to cross my studies and have been taking muggle law class in addition to my mastership program." She watched Minerva's surprise begin morphing into appreciation as she continued, "So, it's not going to adversely affect me if I miss class this week."

"I'm surprised you didn't realize I was hoping to escape the drudgery of Hogwarts' business for the week."

Hermione felt her smile broaden at Minerva's light comment, "I doubt you'd find sitting through one of my classes deemed as time well spent, as you have far too many things to concern yourself with."

"I'm in charge of an educational institution, hence education is my business; Hermione." She finished the last of her coffee, "Including yours, even though you are no longer my student."

"Not a pre-law class…"

"Any class," Minerva countered, "including pre-law." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but met unrelenting emerald eyes. "I do not wish your academics to falter because of an unfortunate incident; even your muggle ones."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione paused, "Are you sure?"

Minerva's brow quirked as they stopped at the corner of what she assumed to be just outside of Hermione's class, and answered not as she felt but as she needed to, "Quite."

Hermione shrugged her bag up a little higher onto her shoulder as she met stoic features, "And when asked why you are present in the class?"

"I shall be only a few steps behind you, go and I promise, I shan't appear any different than those who are attending."

"Have you polyjuice?"

Minerva's lip twitched ever so much as a faint glint sparked in the recesses of emerald eyes, "No."

"But…"

"Now go or we shall both be late and draw undo attention."

Hermione managed to stop any further questions, her expression undoubtedly relaying her concern and underlying curiosity as she turned, cast one more glance over her shoulder at Minerva before forcing her attention back to the hallway as she took one step in front of the next – mere moments later, she strode into the classroom.

She moved to the seat she typically occupied, setting her bag down and then paused, glancing up and across the menagerie of faces she regularly saw expecting to see Minerva standing out amongst the students in her emerald velvet wizarding robes with her black cloak draped over the back of her chair, with her erect posture, sitting there…looking so out of place. And yet, that was exactly not what she saw. Her eyes swept over the cluster of students again, and to her chagrin, she didn't see Minerva – anywhere.

Flabbergasted, Hermione felt her eyes frantically scan back once more but still to no avail she felt herself sitting while trying not to glance around, again. _Where was Minerva?_ Immediately countered by the rationale side of her brain, _Because she had to be here or I'd feel it if she wasn't within a few short meters._

"Good morning," her professor stepped into the classroom and Hermione found her thoughts torn as she grappled with her innate desire to learn and overwhelming curiosity to discover what had happened to Minerva.

And how in the hell Minerva had seemingly vanished before her eyes?

* * *

oxox

* * *

Hermione stood at the end of the lecture as everyone else began to assemble their own materials to leave, her eyes once more gazing across the sea of faces to see the classmates she had seen countless times. Shoving her note pad into her bag, slipped on her cloak and with one last glance, she exited the room with several persons and drew to a stop just outside the door at seeing Minerva standing there, waiting on her.

"Where…" Hermione's brow quirking, "were you?"

"It was a unique lecture," Minerva stated as she motioned for Hermione to join the students departing the classroom, "though I can see the appeal."

"Did you even hear it?" Hermione countered, "As I didn't see you."

"I have no doubt." Minerva replied, "Though I do hope your wizarding professors do not hold themselves in such high regards."

A chortle instantly left Hermione's lips, "For the most part they do not, but Professor Wilcox does remind me of Gilderoy."

"That was a rather trying year."

"How you didn't hex him into oblivion for his asinine remarks, one can only surmise."

"Who said I didn't?" Minerva replied as they strode down the stairs in sync.

"Really?"

"I do believe he found himself stunned on more than one occasion in the teacher's lounge without discovering who the culprit was."

"Didn't Dumbledore or the other professors know who was stunning him?"

"Knowing and proving are vastly different."

"I can't believe you stunned Lockhart."

"He was an imbecile and not qualified to teach Defense; which I felt truly sorry about but Albus was rather vociferous about making due and not permitting myself or Severus from sliding over to assume the role as he did not wish for either of us to leave Hogwarts."

"I never knew."

"No one did." Minerva corrected as they moved around the building to one of the institution's apparition point.

Hermione reached out, wrapping around Minerva's wrist and drawing to a halt as she did, "I had heard that Severus wanted Defense and Dumbledore wouldn't give it to him; but I never heard that you wished to move to Defense."

"It was not what I had wanted to do, but I had grown tired of not having a competent Defense professor for the students. However, Albus believed that if I were to assume the class, something would happen to me and I would no longer be at Hogwarts to assist him. But that was a long time ago, Hermione. And while moderately interesting to resurrect forgotten memories, they do little to assist us today."

Hermione's eyes sparked, "No they don't, but it…does highlight how little I know about you."

Minerva let a wisp of a smile pass over her features, "As I stated yesterday, I believe we shall know more about the other by week's end. Now, if you are willing, I need to drop off several ingredients to Helena."

Hermione nodded, "Of course, but…" she peered into Minerva's eyes, "where were you sitting in class?"

"Well, there is always tomorrow."

Hermione leaned over gently bumping Minerva against her arm, "Come on."

Despite herself, Minerva felt her smile growing as she shook her head, "Tomorrow, dear."

"Really?" Her eyes scanning over Minerva's features before she stated what she knew to be true and reflected in mirth filled emerald eyes, "You aren't going to tell me tomorrow either, are you?"

"Probably not." Minerva honestly answered, "But you'll have a week to see if you can't use that startling intellect to sort it out." And before Hermione could reply, she felt a wave of magic tingle across her wrist, up her arm as the large pearly columns of St. Mungos came into view.

* * *

Oxxo

* * *

Minerva paused in her correspondence having vaguely noted on some level that the other occupant's breathing had changed and she lifted her gaze peering over the top of her glasses to see that Hermione had in fact dozed off.

With a sigh, she pulled her gaze from Hermione to note the time, and inwardly groaned. She had another hour of letters to still post before she could even think about heading to bed and that was just to keep herself from falling behind. Her eyes drifted to the stack of letters that could wait, in conjunction with the Poppy's mid-month supply report along with Hooch's.

Dipping her quill into the ink well, she was about to begin again but found herself pausing once more at hearing Hermione's soft breaths. Because they were a soft, gentle reminder that she too was tired.

She could ill afford too many evenings without sleep, as she was already tired with the week ahead appearing painfully long at best. Not counting how the following week was shaping up to be as she had already moved over half of her appointments to then. And that would be if Helena managed to brew an elixir to break the containment spell within the week; Merlin forbid if she had to do this for two weeks or even three. "And to attend classes…" she whispered practically breathless as her eyes once more landed upon Hermione, "I haven't the time or energy…especially if the days continue to pass without reprieve." Pushing her chair back, Minerva called her house elf as she stood, "Tily."

"Yes, Mistress." Tily arrived beside her with barely a pop.

"Would you mind taking Hermione and I to my room, as I haven't in me to transport us this evening?"

"At once." Tily snapped her fingers and the next instant Minerva was standing along her wardrobe and Hermione was lying along the side of the bed she had slept last evening. Minerva eased her boots off, and then quietly moved into the bathroom inwardly bemoaning the notion that she'd have to shower in the morning. Stopping in front of the mirror, she met her tired countenance and stared for several heartbeats before beginning her nightly ritual to ready for bed.

Turning off the light, Minerva's footsteps were masked in silence as she eased around the darkened room with deft familiarity. She went to lay her wand down on her nightstand, but stopped as her eyes took in Hermione's form. _She'll be incredibly uncomfortable sleeping as such,_ and with little more thought on the matter, Minerva waved her wand in a series of short strokes causing Hermione's clothes to transfigure into a similar outfit she had worn last eve and with a final flick, Hermione was beneath the covers and Minerva setting her wand down. She drew the covers back and felt her fingers falter at unfastening the knot of her belt that held her robe. Taking a breath, she consciously forced her fingers to abide her commands and bare seconds later, she was slipping her robe off and draping it along the foot-board before sliding into bed and mentally hoping that the week would hold as merely being a catastrophe on her time schedule but otherwise, seemingly uneventful.

* * *

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Filius opened the door to Minerva's personal quarters and felt a frown pass over his features at seeing the room, empty. He quickly pulled his wrist upwards, eyes casting downwards to check his timepiece to ensure that he wasn't late, _It is just 6:30, assuredly she has not left already._

He eyed the door to her rooms and with only a moment's hesitation he was across the expanse, lifting his hand to knock when the door opened with said woman standing opposite. "If I was mistaken and we are to meet later," Filius began as he took a step back, and Minerva one forward causing his sentence to trail off as Hermione stepped into view.

"Rather I am running later than intended this morning." Minerva stated as she and Hermione joined Filius at the chesterfield and chairs respectively.

Filius had known that there had been a complication with George's research spell, but as he had not seen Minerva yesterday and with her late arrival to Hogwarts on Sunday he had mistakenly believed the issue had been resolved. "I imagine having to remain within a finite field has created more than one complication."

"But all resolvable, merely time consuming upon occasion." Minerva replied as Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee.

Filius turned to Hermione, "Have you ascertained how our esteemed friend here manages to be everywhere and nowhere and still has time to whittle through seeming endless correspondence?"

"Perhaps today I'll remain awake long enough to see how she does it."

His face turned serious as his gaze moved back to Minerva, "Did Helena have an idea how to dissolve the spell?"

"She is brewing a potion that when used in conjunction with a series of dissolutionment charms, it should counter the containment spell holding us together; and it should be ready by week's end."

"Week's end…" Filius repeated before taking a half a breath and continuing on, "what will you need beyond me covering the weekly Heads of House meeting Wednesday and the staff meeting this Friday?"

"I do hope that shall be all."

Their gazes remained locked as longtime friends and colleagues silently relayed the truth of the matter, _the longer this went on, the harder and more delicate the situation would become._

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione bit back a yawn as she glanced up from her reading, eyes moving to the other room's occupant who was still working despite the lateness of the hour. And as much as Hermione _wanted_ to ready for bed, she didn't ask if Minerva was ready – because when they had returned from her classes the pile of letters waiting to be addressed was second only to the volume of owls waiting to deliver even more post.

She had known that the Head of Hogwarts received volumes of letters, but to see the true extent was mind boggling and had she not seen it herself, she'd never have believed it.

Hermione could see the fatigue beginning to line Minerva's features, undoubtedly from lack of sleep and her intrusion into the elder woman's life along with ensuring that Hermione made it to her own classes.

"Are you ready to retire for the evening?"

Hermione blinked, surprised by Minerva's question as said woman continued writing her letter having never looked up. "Ahhh, no. Just pausing in my reading."

"Perhaps for the first minute," a wisp of a smile passing over Minerva's features as she signed her name and then met Hermione's chagrined gaze, "but certainly not for the past five."

Hermione felt a blush instantly flame across her face at having been caught staring, "I never saw you look up."

Minerva glanced down and folded the letter, "Call it second nature after having spent decades teaching and having to know when a student needed my attention while working with another one." She pressed her seal into the melted wax and banished the letter to the owlry as she returned her gaze back to Hermione. "I've finished the correspondence that must be finished for the evening, would you like to retire? Or…" Minerva felt her own cheeks blush as she forced the rest of the words from her tightening throat, "a shower? Or something else?"

Hermione closed the text, "A shower would be great and…" she cleared her throat at having to ask for such a menial albeit extremely personal thing, "if you wouldn't mind if I could use your floo to fire call Ron."

"Of course," Minerva immediately stood, "my apologies for not offering."

Hermione pushed herself upright, "I sent him a letter yesterday, and I thought I'd fire call him every other day."

Minerva moved around her desk, motioning for Hermione to take up where she had just vacated, "I'll silence…"

"There is nothing that we'll be discussing that can't be overheard, Minerva." Hermione immediately interjected, "If you can give me a few minutes and then…" Hermione fought off her momentary discomfort, "we'll take a shower."

Minerva sat in the chesterfield that Hermione had been, noting how different her office felt at having moved the sitting area of her office closer to her desk to accommodate her and Hermione's current plight. Inwardly sighing, she withdrew her hairpins and placed them in her lap as she heard Hermione fire call Ronald before feeling her hair tumble down her back as she leaned her head back and rested it along the cushions.

Vaguely she heard Ronald ask Hermione how she was doing, and Hermione's soft reassurance that she was doing fine and overall was only slightly inconvenienced. Perhaps it was the soft rhythmic cadence in conjunction with the crackling fire and the overwhelming fatigue from barely sleeping last night lest Hermione awaken before her and comment on the extent of scars she hadn't seen. Creating even more questions. Questions she was not inclined to answer. However, no matter the reason, she felt her eyes becoming heavy and the first vestiges of sleep begin to dampen her senses.

* * *

oxox

* * *

Hermione ended the call and turned with an apology on her lips for having taken far longer than she had anticipated. But stopped at seeing closed eyes and unusually relaxed features because Minerva had fallen asleep.

"Tily…" Hermione quietly uttered hoping the house elf heard her. And to her relief, the dainty elf appeared just to the right of the desk, gazing expectantly up at her. "I…" her eyes flashed to where Minerva was resting, and as she dropped her gaze back to Tily – she noticed that Tily's line of sight had moved to where hers had been. "Is it permissible for you to take us to our…" Hermione felt a blush flush up her cheeks as Tily turned back to her, "rather Minerva's rooms?"

"Will you be requiring anything else this evening?" Tily asked as she lifted her hand.

"No, well…" her eyes swept across Minerva's office, "yes, if you are willing?"

"I would not have asked if I had not been willing. What else will you be requiring?" Tily questioned, her patience obviously being tested by the younger woman who was tiring out her Mistress whether intended or not.

"To extinguish the lights in here after you've taken us upstairs." Hermione felt foolish for asking, but she elaborated, "I'd do it, but I just don't know if Minerva typically leaves one lamp burning or the fire or…"

Tily felt her frustration for the younger witch dissipate at her request and subsequent remarks; as it seemed that she was not intending to make Minerva's life any more arduous than it already was - nor was she trying to take advantage of being thrust in the Mistress' life. She was doing what Minerva had been, trying to make the most of it. "I shall take care of it, but for your information the fire behind her desk remains stoked at all times and the lamp along the stairs lit."

Hermione turned to the lamp along the stairs, "It doesn't appear lit."

"It is only just; giving off very few lumens."

"And the fire remains stoked even in the summer?"

"If she is here, it does."

"In came someone needs to speak with her?"

"Primarily, but a secondary reason is that it creates another exit if needed."

Hermione curtailed her innate desire to ask what Tily meant by her comment, assured there was an underlying reason for her to have said it. Though it was a moot point because in the next instant, she was standing in her temporary room and Minerva lying on the bed asleep. She hadn't known what to expect when asking Tily to move them to Minerva's room, but just leaving Minerva asleep in her clothes hadn't been it. _But then again_ , she mused, _her clothes had been transfigured last evening into sleep attire and that hadn't been by Tily. Rather Minerva._

With little effort, her fingers withdrew her wand and she lifted the inanimate object as she inwardly debated what to transfigure Minerva's robes in to. The pins had been removed from her hair along with her glasses from her face; but little else had been done to enable the elder woman a peaceful night's rest. Her eyes skimmed down the sleeping woman and stopped at seeing black leather boots. _First things first,_ she thought banishing the woman's footwear to beside her wardrobe. And then banished her outer emerald robe that she knew was a second robe after having watched her don it this morning over a light weight linen, silk robe that was even a more brilliant shade of emerald than the traditional wool one that she always wore. Hermione went to move her wand and transfigure the material into what she believed Minerva wore but stopped herself, because she didn't want Minerva to believe that she done so to invade Minerva's privacy. Instead she momentarily banished the sheets and covers before returning them, with Minerva beneath them.

Setting her wand along her nightstand, Hermione walked over to where her clothes were and grabbed a fresh set of sleep attire before moving to the loo. After closing the door, she moved to the sink, noticing that Minerva's hair pins lay upon the marble top along with her glasses. _Tily must have banished them here,_ she thought and took a minute to place the hair pins in their canister. Once done, she picked up Minerva's glasses and quietly let herself back into the bedroom and with a sudden sense of butterflies as she neared Minerva's side of the bed. Granted, she had spent the past two days and evenings in the woman's presence, but being on this side of the room and more importantly on _her_ side of the bed, she felt…as if she was truly invading the woman's area. More than she already had. Fighting off her own sense of unease, she took the final half dozen steps to enable her to reach out and place Minerva's glasses on the night table next to her wand. _Wand? Did Tily place that there? And why not her glasses?_ Hermione thought as she backed away and returned to the loo wondering at oddity in Tily's choices.

Hermione changed before taking a few minutes to wash her face and brush her teeth before she slowly began moving to the toilet, praying that there was enough space that she could reach her goal without waking Minerva.

The last two steps, she could feel the first tendrils of the spell pulling along her midsection but it was subtle and not disabling; so she sat not on the front but side hoping that Minerva slept through the mild discomfort.

Less than two minutes later, she was drying her hands and extinguishing the lamps to the loo and edging into the bedroom hoping that Minerva had in fact remained asleep. Immediately upon opening the door, she heard Minerva's soft rhythmic breathing and she felt the tension from the past few minutes leave her body as she quietly walked to her side of the bed and eased onto the mattress.

Lifting her hand up, she concentrated as she inwardly thought, _nox_. The soft glow of light in the room vanished to be replaced by darkness and continued steady breaths of Minerva McGonagall, her now…roommate.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione yawned while stretching her body awake, eyes snapping open upon hearing the gentle scratching of a quill deftly moving across parchment. She glanced to the right, eyes narrowing as she took in the time, "It isn't even 5." She said pushing herself upright, to see Minerva sitting at the desk with faint candles burning on either corner.

Minerva paused, lifting her quill off the parchment as she turned, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Hermione shook her head, eyes straining to make out Minerva's features that were shadowed against the light. "You didn't wake me, quite the opposite." She flipped the covers back, "You probably could have had a herd of thestrals trample through and I wouldn't have noticed."

Despite herself, Minerva felt her lips curl into a smile. "While I believe you may have been tired, I don't think even after the Battle of Hogwarts you were ever _that_ fatigued."

Hermione stood while pulling her robe from the foot of the bed, "Probably not," she agreed with a light smile as she tied her robe while her eyes moved past Minerva's face to the barely illuminated desk, "does it ever stop?"

Minerva didn't follow Hermione's line of sight, "At times, the volume of correspondence fluctuates with the term year and the ongoings of the wizarding world."

"And over the past few days, with the term year just starting this past month and rising debate regarding dissolving pureblood lines; I'd venture that you've been flooded with letters pertaining to both Hogwarts and wizarding affairs."

Shock spread across Minerva's features regarding Hermione's knowledge of the heated debate at the last Council meeting, "I see you remain quite informed, though the debate has remained rather closeted at the moment which I'd prefer for it to remain that way, my correspondence has been geared to magical creatures re-instatement of rights act."

Hermione felt moderately torn, elated at the latter comment and disbelieving at the former. "I…that's wonderful news that there seems to have been progress for the magical creatures, but…" her face darkened, "do you believe that the pureblood lines should be allowed to remain? The wizarding wars, the…"

"Do you think Arthur is an evil wizard?"

"No, but…"

"Molly?"

"No…"

"George…"

"They're all Weasley's and are outcasts to the purebloods."

"Not all purebloods are evil, Hermione. Voldemort was not a pureblood and he almost destroyed our world."

"But he enlisted most of the pureblood families to help him regain what he perceived was their rightful glory."

"Rather he created a divisive notion, one that can be equally compelled from a muggle perspective that all pureblood witches and wizards are less because they do not have the same worldly experience as a muggleborn."

"And the prior war with Grindlewald, he had a similar notion."

"He did, but also desired that all witches be subservient and that non-anglo wizarding persons be made second-class citizens. The war prior to that was against a cult that had proclaimed war from the muggleborns against the purebloods because of generational wealth."

"Which goes back to the argument, if there were no purebloods…"

"And no Jews?" Minerva interjected, "Where is the line, Hermione?"

Hermione knew Minerva was right on one level, and she found herself voicing her thoughts, "So many of the purebloods are not good people and hurt and killed my friends. And while I hear you, I can't help want to never have to repeat what happened before. To not have the wizarding world divided over blood status."

Minerva reached up, taking her glasses from her face as she stood and tucked them into her robe's pocket while she closed the scant space between, "There were far more mixed blood persons partaking in Voldemort's machinations than purebloods, as there aren't many true pureblood families left. Yes, Malfoys, Blacks which are gone now, the Lestranges, Carrows, Crabbe, Goyle, all served Voldemort, but just as many pureblood families stood in their path to stop them."

Brown eyes searched the sincere face whose expressions remained partially obscured from the flickering candles, "Who, other than the Weasleys?"

"Longbottoms, Bones, Harrisons, Flitwick," she tentatively reached out to take the arm she knew Hermione had been marked by Bellatrix, "even myself." She lifted Hermione's arm upward, "Do you believe any of the aforementioned would do this?" she slowly slid the sleeve of Hermione's robe up her forearm.

Hermione felt breathless as she met strange sparkling eyes, "No."

"But I, along with several hundred across Europe come from pureblood families, surely we are capable of such treachery."

"But Malfoy and Lestrange…"

"Are but a fraction of the pureblood families across the world."

"And do you…" Hermione found the words unable to pass her lips as her eyes fell away from Minerva, unable to ask the obvious question.

"I, nor do most persons born into a pureblood family believe that purebloods are superior. That philosophy is as outdated as a horse and carriage as the primary transportation in muggle London." Minerva's fingers gently rubbed across the inflamed flesh, "Will you still permit me to remove the curse?"

Hesitant eyes lifted to meet soft, assuring green ones. "I thought you were…" the next word came out in a half whisper, "joking."

"Never about something so personal," Minerva gently answered.

Brown eyes searched emerald, "Will it hurt?"

"Yes, Bellatrix embedded the curse into the bone."

"When the curse has been removed, will I be able to alter the word?"

"Yes, but it'd have to be done while removing the curse."

Realization sparked across Hermione's features, "You have to bend the curse to alter the words, meaning…" her voice became breathless at the notion, "that it'd be like carving it over."

"Worse," Minerva admitted, "as I'd have to alter the curse that's already been carved into the marrow." Minerva let her fingers fall from Hermione's arm, "And to alter the curse means that it is the same as casting it."

"I can't ask you to cast that type of curse."

"Once the curse is removed, there is no way to alter the word. And I would not have asked, if I was unwilling." Minerva waved her hand, the sconces glowed to life, "The question is what would you like the word morphed to?"

"What…" her voice holding a ring of hope in it, "can you turn it in to?"

A warm smile curled Minerva's lips, "What would you like?"

"I…don't know." Hermione honestly relayed as she stared into sincere green eyes. "I've never contemplated the idea that _this_ ," she held out her arm, "would ever be healed, let alone removed."

"Why don't you think about what you'd prefer it to say, and I'll alter it this evening."

"Instead of a word, can you merely make the word into what looks like marred flesh?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd rather do that," Hermione stated decision already made, "and not have any words."

"Are you certain you'd rather not take the day to be certain?"

Hermione stilled her nerves, "I'm certain."

Minerva easily read the conviction in Hermione's eyes, "Alright." She reached back and summoned her wand, "Sit on the bed…" she paused, "though before I do this, if you have to use the loo or would like something to take for the pain…"

Hermione took a partial step back and pointed to the bathroom, "Is there a potion or something I can take to mitigate the pain?"

"I'll have something by the time you return." Minerva stated and Hermione needed no additional prompting, having turned and already entered the bathroom. She heard the door close and Minerva turned, took a handful of steps back to her desk, "Tily." She called out as she sat.

"Yes, Minerva." Tily said appearing beside the Headmistress.

"I am going to attempt to remove a curse embedded within Hermione's arm in a few minutes and require some items from my personal stores."

"What do you need?"

"Some Star Grass Salve and a pain potion."

A small hand reached out gently landing upon Minerva's arm, "Will you require anything for yourself?"

"A liniment for magical burns and two squares of chocolate, if you could."

"I'll have it here momentarily, and will close the floo until after breakfast."

"Thank you." The words had barely left Minerva's mouth and Tily had already vanished to retrieve the requested items, leaving Minerva there to quietly ponder the coming events.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione hadn't known what to expect when Minerva had stated she'd be able to lift the curse and alter the word engraved in her forearm; however, now that Minerva stood before her with wand raised and incantation ready to fall from pink lips, Hermione pulled her arm back, "I don't think I can do this." Her anxiety easily discernible in her cadence, "Nor do I believe I can watch you cast the spell. I still have nightmares from Bellatrix and to have you…"

"Removing the curse will ease the pain in your arm along with the frequency of nightmares. As for casting the curse, I am not. I'm merely altering the word, which will hurt to do for perhaps five seconds, but it will not be as long as Miss Lestrange as my objective, as it were, is not to cause pain, whereas hers, was."

Hermione shook her head, "No, just…just remove the curse and leave the word." Brown eyes lifted to meet startling green ones, "Please."

"It shall still hurt."

Hermione nodded as she grit her teeth, "Okay," she tightened her fist, "I'm ready."

And before Hermione had an opportunity to do anything else, even think, a purple spell was engulfing her and she felt a spike of pain in her arm. She opened her mouth to scream, but the pain became all encompassing as tears instantly began leaking down her face and the haze around her shifted to a mint green color followed by a rush of warmth that replaced the agony. She felt her lungs able to take a deep breath as she tearfully glanced down at her forearm, the last of the spell dissipating along with the warmth. Gone was the inherent pain that she had become accustomed to beating in time with her pulse, and despite her stated wish, the word was gone too. Only a slightly pink blemish remained across the entirety of her forearm, looking more like a scar from a burn. "I…" she instantly lifted her eyes to chastise Minerva for doing what she had asked not to do, but the pallor of her face caused her to reach out while standing, "what did you do?" She asked as she steadied the elder witch.

"Removed the curse," Minerva whispered in reply as Hermione helped her to ease onto the edge of the bed, "as you asked."

"But I asked you not to remove the word."

"Then you are not pleased with the outcome?"

"No, I didn't say that, but you deliberately did what I asked you not to."

Minerva wandlessly summoned the two bars of chocolate to herself, "I did." She simply stated before taking a bite of chocolate and then continuing with her thoughts, "And while I am sorry for not abiding by your wishes and breaking your trust, I will not apologize for removing a word carved into your flesh and bone that's sole impetus was to cause you torment and pain."

Hermione's eyes fell back to her forearm, hand twisting and turning to move the muscles, tendons and ligaments and not feeling the underlying pain in every movement. "Thank you." She lifted her gaze back up, "For removing the curse, the pain's gone."

Minerva swallowed the last of the first bar of chocolate, "That's heartening."

Hermione nodded, feeling more tears pressing against the back of her eyes, and despite wanting comfort and the overwhelming relief of the curse being lifted, she moved away from Minerva – needing space. She stumbled backwards until she was in the loo, gasping for breath and as she turned she felt two arms come up and hold her from behind – "Just breathe." Minerva's voice was soft as she held onto her, until Hermione couldn't hide anymore, and collapsed into Minerva's embrace finally letting herself succumb to the overwhelming emotions coursing through her.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione shifted, neck pulling as she blinked herself awake, immediately noticing the light ivory robe and warm body she had been lying on. "I'm…" she cleared her throat, "sorry." She said turning her head away, "I didn't…" Her words faltered as gentle fingers lightly captured her chin and moved her gaze back to meet tired green eyes who had also just recently been roused to consciousness.

"Never apologize for expressing how you feel."

"You never do." Hermione quietly countered, feeling her heartbeat skip as she stared into an unusually open countenance.

"I…" Hermione watched as Minerva's features began closing up, "do." With grace belaying her age, she easily stood and reached her hand down to assist Hermione up as she finished, "Though, only to my most trusted friends and lovers."

Hermione felt a light blush grace her cheeks as Minerva finished and she disengaged her hand, "While you aren't either of those, I do know that I can trust you with not only my life but discretion. However, I am sorry for falling asleep…" she glanced around the loo, "in here."

"I've slept in far worse conditions," Minerva lightly stated, "though, I do suggest we ready for the day."

"Of course," Hermione made way to move into the bedroom but reached out, stopping Minerva just before the doorway. Minerva glanced down to the hand wrapped around her wrist before glancing up to Hermione, a question lacing her features as she met brown eyes. "Thank you."

Hermione watched as Minerva's eyes searched her own before Minerva's warm cadence sincerely broke between them, "You are most welcome, Hermione."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

a/n: _Hope you enjoyed :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been almost 24 hours. 24 hours since she had felt the dull throbbing ache in her arm. 24 hours since she had looked down and saw the cursed word embedded into her arm. 24 hours since Minerva had removed not only the curse but the forsaken word. Yes, it remained tender and would for another day, perhaps two, but it didn't ache with abandon or feel like someone was pressing glass into her flesh if it was bumped by anyone or she accidentally forgot and rested it upon the edge of a desk.

Instead, it felt like tail end of a bruise. Noticeable but more than tolerable.

Yesterday had marked the first time she had been able to leave the glamour off for the whole day and not worry about someone seeing the word 'mudblood' if her sleeve lifted above her wrist.

And as she leaned her head back to rinse the shampoo from her hair, she couldn't and didn't want to stop the smile from once more spreading across her features at how….light she felt. Light of heart. Light of spirit. Just…well….light, and almost carefree. Not that she didn't have a care in the world, she had dozens and … she lifted her left arm out to see the deceptively dainty silver thread dangling effortlessly from her wrist – one exceptionally large one.

She blinked the water out of her eyes while staring at the string, noting that while she couldn't wait to get her life back; she also couldn't help but feel fortunate that it had happened to her. Because without this odd event, she'd never had an opportunity to get to know…Minerva as more than at best an acquaintance. She had always known that Minerva was brilliant and an incredible witch how could Hermione not – for she was Minerva McGonagall. Minerva had her own Chocolate Frog with accolades almost as long as Dumbledore and was a living legend in the wizarding world.

Previously, Hermione had considered herself privileged to have spent countless hours talking to Minerva about Transfiguration and on the rare occasion Charms and Defense; as it was widely known that Minerva, while fair, remained rather aloof in befriending previous Hogwarts students until much, much later after they had graduated. Hermione had hoped to bridge that divide sooner than most due to the girth of time and conversations had, but despite having graduated over three years prior, their time had never strayed into the personal realm and had always remained strictly academic or at least from Minerva.

And now due to Teddy's curiosity, Hermione was being granted what she knew was nothing short of an exceedingly rare opportunity to see the woman behind the witch. A woman who was all that you could hope that existed behind the legend and never would have believed to be possible.

Opening the door, she summoned her towel and couldn't help but notice the light pink blemish across the inside of her forearm as she wrapped her towel around her hair. Her smile instantly returned, and despite herself, she found herself clearing her throat. "Minerva," she called out while pulling her robe to her, "will you permit me to take you to…" her words failed her as Minerva's head snapped to the left and away from her now fumbling hands that had previously been busy pulling her robe onto her body.

"I apologize, I thought…" Minerva stepped back behind the wall, "you were finished."

Hermione felt a blush ignite across her body in embarrassment, "I…ahh…should have waited to call," she slipped her right arm through the robe as she fought her own momentary discomfort because in reality, they were both adults. She closed the lid to the hamper and padded out to the main part of the bathroom to see Minerva standing with her back to the area and facing the door. She stepped around Minerva, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flash you."

"Nor I to cause you embarrassment," Minerva softly replied, "now what did you previously wish to state?"

"I was wondering if you'd permit me to take you to dinner this evening," Hermione could see shock mixed with something else quickly morphing into what she knew to be denial and she hurriedly stated the impetus for her request, "or this coming weekend after our containment spell has been broken. As I'd truly like to do something for you for removing the curse upon my arm."

Minerva thanked Merlin that she had not replied to hastily lest the remainder of their time be more awkward than it already was, "As I shan't be attending the Heads of House meeting, my schedule has become open."

Hermione nodded, "Great. Well not great that you can't make your meeting but…" She stopped rambling as Minerva's brow arched upwards. "What do you like to eat?"

"Perhaps something near Essex so we can stop by the Harrison's this evening to see how the potion Helena is brewing is coming along."

"No ethnic preference? Or perhaps one that you avoid?"

At the latter question, Hermione watched as Minerva's eyes twinkled in mirth, "Merely tuna lest my alter-self feels the need devour the fish in its entirety."

Hermione stuttered in response, "Ohh…ahhh…" she cleared her throat, "I'll make sure we don't eat any sushi or…"

"I was joking, Hermione." Minerva's rich chuckle spiraling around them as she moved past Hermione with a light touch along her shoulder as she passed. "Sushi is agreeable as are any other restaurants within the area."

Hermione's only reply was the smile that had reappeared onto her face as Minerva stepped around the corner to the shower and she contemplated where to take Minerva to dinner.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

"I haven't laughed that hard since before Albus passed," Minerva admitted as she wiped the tears from her lashes, smile pulling across her features as she turned to Hermione, "Thank you."

Hermione felt her breath catch at how alight Minerva looked in that moment, "I'm thrilled that my time with Harry in the wild had a few highlights," she felt the subtle shift in mode and moved forward with a topic she had long since desired to discuss. "You miss him, don't you?"

"At times, very much." Minerva answered, feeling the last tendrils of her previous mirth dissipate, "He was a good friend."

"It was widely speculated that you two were far more than friends when I was attending Hogwarts."

Minerva peered over her glass at her much younger dinner companion, and inwardly debated at how to answer. As a mentor would, an acquaintance, as a burgeoning friend, a colleague, or if she were discussing the matter with someone she truly did call friend.

Her lack of immediate response did not go unnoticed by Hermione, "I'd rather you not answer or tell me that I've delved into an area that you are uncomfortable answering versus not being honest with me."

Minerva came to a resolution as Hermione stopped speaking, "I…normally would answer that we were merely very good friends." She finished the last remnants of her wine, before lifting her gaze up to meet Hermione's. "Especially when speaking to a former student."

"That so recently graduated from Hogwarts too." Hermione supplied, her expression laced with understanding and not reproach. "As it is widely known that while you will befriend previous students, it takes years before you do and even then it is normally rather reserved."

Despite herself, Minerva felt a smile pull across her lips at Hermione's accurate portrayal. "It would seem my secret is laid bare."

Hermione leaned incrementally forward in her seat, "That is no more a secret than the scar upon Harry's forehead."

"Touché."

Hermione wanted to reply but forced herself to wait as the gentle smile that had laced Minerva's features slowly began to melt into a guardedly reserved expression. At close to the four minute mark, Hermione had given up as the woman opposite seemed to have become wrapped up in a world of memories, no longer appearing cognizant to her surroundings and more importantly that Hermione was still waiting for her to say something. "I'm sorry I asked, I merely thought with everything you may be willing to discuss…" Her words faltered as penetrating green eyes snapped to hers, taking the very words from her breath.

"I do not share my past lightly," Minerva finally stated, "and you, along with the whole of the wizarding world, is correct in its assumption that while I do oft times befriend previous students I rarely become more than casual friends with any. As I have found it difficult to cross the inherent divide from educator to friend without a layer of inequity to remain unless a vast amount of time has passed."

Hermione felt her shoulders marginally give way at Minerva's statement. She had known that it was probably folly in thinking that she was different. That her relationship and borderline friendship with Minerva was unique; and that the events of the past few days had or would help in solidifying a mechanism to bridge the gap with the elder woman, enabling her to become friends with Minerva. "Thank you for being candid versus merely giving me the customary response." She picked up her purse and opened it while setting it in her lap and pulling the necessary bills from her wallet, trying to ignore the weight in her gullet from the way the evening was turning out. She placed the money atop the check, and was surprised to feel warm fingers grace the edges of her own.

"You mistake me, Hermione." Brown eyes lifted at the soft cadence uttering her name. "I did not expound upon my personal feelings to be candid rather to inform you, that I rarely speak of such things. Even to those whom I have called friend for decades." She leaned back, and as such, removed her hand from Hermione's and placed it in her lap as she continued speaking, "Albus used to jest of my reserved nature, though he was scarcely better. We speculated that our traumatic young adulthood events sparked an inherent nature to be extremely reticent in trusting others. Though, you seem to continue to remain as you have been and what I hope you shall always remain," she paused barely a moment before finishing, "an anomaly. As I find myself uncharacteristically willing to trust in one so young and in spite of years of experiences," the barest hints of her Scottish ancestry laced the last of her sentence, "and practices, find the notion of becoming your friend appealing." She softly cleared her throat to dispel her heritage before continuing, "That is of course, if you are willing."

Hermione couldn't have stopped the smile from spreading across her face if her life had depended on it, "Yes." She breathed in reply, but hastily added, "…thank you for being willing to…trust in me."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Hermione tried not to feel out of place as she idly sat in living room nursing her wine glass while Minerva and Helena spoke in the adjacent room, which she believed was the den. She had given up trying to read either of their lips, their conversation having been silenced to her; but she could tell from the interspersed animated faces that neither woman was happy. About what, she hoped she'd learn; but as Minerva's sour face came into view, she rethought her initial desire to discover what the women were arguing over.

Instead, she turned away from the den and found herself reaching for the Healing Salves, Balms and Tinctures magazine to help occupy her time.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

"Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione finally ventured as she sat on her side of the bed while brushing out her hair.

"Not especially." Minerva clipped in response as she moved to the large expanse of windows along her side of the bed.

Hermione watched as Minerva drew to a stop against the stone ledge, her figure encased in mix of starlight and moonlight – seeming to make the pallor of her skin even whiter and borderline iridescent while the sheen of her hair seemed to absorb the scant light from the heavens. There…standing in a ivory velvet robe, arms stretched out on either side, face poised in thought, hair braided down her back, Hermione couldn't help but finally see the woman before her was not the Minerva McGonagall she had known since Minerva had entered her parents' home ten years prior to inform her that she was a witch and subsequently surprised and enraptured her soul with the notion of being able to perform magic. Nor was she the legend who had taught her transfiguration, along with the rudimentary aspects of dancing while being part of the bedrock of the wizarding world. What struck Hermione as she sat and stared at the woman was not who she was, but that said woman was no longer encased in her standard wizarding robes or cloaks and frocks that she undoubtedly wore as armor or perhaps impenetrable shielding to hide the fact that she was…merely a woman. Not an enigma. Not a legend. Not a powerful witch. A beautiful woman.

And then just as quickly, a shadow seemed to befall Minerva's features erasing the borderline effervescent glow as she turned to Hermione. "My apologies, I forgot you had asked to floo Ronald this evening upon our return." Her eyes flickered to the clock, "Do you believe he will still be awake?"

Hermione didn't need to look at the clock to know that Ron would be up for at least two if not three more hours. "He works the mid-shift, so he just got home a little bit ago. He'll be up for a while."

Minerva pushed away from the window ledge, "Very well."

Hermione set her brush down on the night stand and stood, grabbing her robe as she did. "Will you at least tell me if what you and Helena were arguing about was the containment spell?"

The question caused Minerva to come to a dead stop in her movement, eyes jerking to Hermione's.

"Or are we to be casual friends and as the topic hopefully did not pertain to me, you feel it not necessary to share?"

Minerva felt an onslaught of emotions tumble past the scant damn she had managed to erect after her argument with Helena as she snapped in response, "The topic as it were, pertains to a _gift_ , bestowed to me while at Hogwarts. One I hope shall not impede the potion Helena is brewing."

"Gift…" Hermione breathed trying to understand Minerva's commentary as she met borderline manic eyes. "I don't understand. What were you given while a student that could impede the counter-spell Helena is brewing?"

Minerva's jaw flexed as she closed conflicting emerald eyes and proceeded to take a long deep breath before once more opening them and meeting Hermione's questioning gaze with a now guarded expression, "It seems that the abject torture inflicted upon me in my youth may affect the potion's effects."

Hermione wanted to ask what had happened to Minerva, but from the uncharacteristic roiling emotions ebbing from Minerva, she opted for a simple approach. "If this doesn't work," Hermione reached out and laid her hand upon Minerva's upper arm, "we'll figure something out."

Minerva forced a hint of smile onto her lips while she nodded, "I'm sure we will." Wishing she wasn't lying to Hermione, because she already knew what would need to be done if the potion didn't work. As she was already running out of time, she could feel it in her bones and see the evidence this evening as the moonlight splayed across her skin. She just…didn't know if she could go through with it. "Come," she motioned to the door, "you should call Ronald before it gets any later."

* * *

Oxox


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Minerva picked up her cloak, "Are you ready?"

"I sent word this morning that I would not be in attendance for the remainder today and tomorrow."

Minerva involuntarily frowned, "Hermione, you have almost five hours of class today and four hours tomorrow."

"True," Hermione agreed, "and you are not the only one whose life this containment field has affected. I, too, can make accommodations. And while I appreciate what you have done; I see what it is costing you. You look as exhausted as I feel." Hermione quickly adding before Minerva could refute her statement, "Remember I did see you before you enacted your glamour charm."

Minerva curtailed the whole of her retort, merely stating the obvious. "It is nothing that I am not unwilling to bear."

"Nor I, Minerva." Hermione tried to not shift at Minerva's steely gaze, "I'm here, and involved too. And, I don't need nor want you to be the only one sacrificing your time and what is going on in your life. I am…" She swallowed down her hesitation as she pushed ahead with her statement, "not your student. Nor am I a colleague who you are trying to protect, but I hoped to continue becoming your friend. And that means – equity."

"And spending your evening at Hogwarts is not an inconvenience?"

"Last evening we went to dinner and then to Helena's to ascertain how the potion is brewing which benefits both of us, not an inconvenience. Though, from your and Helena's mutual expressions, it seemed as though there could be a problem which you didn't want to discuss last evening beyond that it had something to do with what happened when you were tortured in your youth. And I can't help but feel moderately concerned by what you aren't saying and what that could mean to our respective immediate futures."

"Then you do not mean to go to class today?"

Hermione blinked at Minerva in disbelief as she replied, "No. I don't mean to go to class."

Minerva's jaw rippled as she chucked her cloak onto the back of one of the chairs, "Very well, I feel it necessary to no longer write to those who correspond to me. So, what shall we do since we both are no longer doing as we should?"

Hermione could feel her anger ignite but tried to bite a portion of it back as she replied, "I'm trying to help you, Minerva."

"Going to class is helping."

"How? By causing you to fall asleep on your feet?" She snapped in retort.

"Enabling you to attain your degree."

"I'll attain my degree whether I go to class today and tomorrow; and even if I miss next week's too. My overriding concern is regarding you, and how much more you can be pulled while running Hogwarts amidst what is going on with the magical creatures' re-instatement of rights act and then there is the pureblood issue too." Her voice innately softened whether intended or not, "And you look, exhausted. You aren't sleeping. Your behind on your post and adding stress to your week, albeit unintentionally, is me being here and unable to give either of us privacy." Brown held green, "You don't lean on people or rather you won't permit yourself to lean on them, do you?"

"Hermione…"

"Do you?" She asked again, not willing to look away despite the overwhelming desire to do just what she was forcing herself not to.

The seconds ticked by in agonizing slowness as both women stared at the other…waiting.

And waiting.

And then…Hermione found herself repeating her question again. "Do you?"

"No," Minerva quietly admitted, "I don't." Her eyes softly holding Hermione's, "No different than you, but, that has no bearing to your attending class."

"That's bullocks, Minerva and you know it." Features belaying her concern, "Let me help you or at the very least, not make it any more difficult on you."

"I…"

She reached out, hand landing upon Minerva's arm as she whispered, "Please, let me help you."

"If you do not attend your classes this week will it impact your grade?"

"It won't."

Minerva's eyes pierced Hermione's, her voice brokering no room for ambiguity, "Are you certain?"

"Quite. While you are catching up on your correspondence, I'll work on my thesis which isn't due until the week after next and am able to miss classes until then."

"I'm only considering this week, Hermione."

"Fair enough, I merely wanted you to know that it could be an option."

"Certainly not."

"And I'm sure if I ask how you hid in plain sight during my class you shan't tell me."

Minerva's mouth quirked, "Assuredly not."

"And what of your conversation with Helena?"

The hint of levity already dissipating, "It dealt with aspects of what happened to me in my youth and how it may negate some of the effects of the potion."

Hermione shifted in her seat as Minerva sat opposite, "Negate how?"

"Bringing the phasic strands forward to enable the containment spell to be nullified."

Hermione scanned Minerva's face trying to understand, "If the potion doesn't work, what's our next option?"

"I shall have to make an inquiry to speak with Ulrich."

"Ulrich?"

"A unicorn."

"Then why not speak to Ulrich first?"

Minerva leaned back with a cup of coffee ensconced within her fingers, "Because of what happened to me."

Worried eyes met green, "What happened?"

"My life changed." Minerva quietly breathed, "And contrary to the belief at the time, I lived."

"I don't understand." Hermione countered.

"Nor do I." Minerva answered before taking a sip of her coffee, "But therein lays the problem."

"Minerva…"

"My parents were sent to Germany, I later learned it was for the Ministry, but I was part of the cover as it had been in the guise of a family trip." Minerva revealed, "While there, I was kidnapped."

Hermione interjected, "Was this during World War II?"

"It's onset."

"Who kidnapped you?"

"A sect of joint persons who worked for both Grindlewald and Hitler."

"I read of about a group of…" Hermione's eyes widened, "Ohhh my…you were experimented on by…the Mystic Reich. How was that possible? The entire sect was killed before 39, and you were born in 35. You couldn't have possibly been between your fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts and have been taken by that sect."

"I was born in 1923."

"But your records indicate that you went to Hogwarts from 47 to 54."

"My initial records were expunged and due to the gravity of what happened, I went back through Hogwarts in 47."

"What about the persons from your original class? Don't they recognize you or…a confundus charm." Hermione said in answer to herself, "Cast by who? And how did it affect everyone who knew you?"

"My parents cast the spell, making me my own secret keeper." She leaned fully back into the chesterfield as she sighed, "When I woke after being kidnapped, it never occurred to me that my parents would not find me before anything happened. However, it took them over three months to find me. And it was the longest three months of my life."

"What happened?"

"They began with injecting small amounts of unicorn blood into my blood stream. As time went on, they became emboldened. They began pumping out more and more of my blood and infusing unicorn blood; until one day it was too much and I couldn't breathe – over the years, I've surmised the only reason I remained alive beyond that juncture was that every day they would give me phoenix tears." Her voice became shaky, "I don't know how many, nor how often they brought me back from death. Only that they did."

Hermione's voice was raw as she forced the question past numb lips, "How long was your recovery?"

"Years." Minerva admitted, "By the time I was found, my blood chemistry had been irreversibly altered."

"You mean…"

"My body no longer accepts human blood; it views it as a foreign blood type. Nor is my blood that of a unicorn; rather a hybrid between the two."

"That's why the potion may not work…" she recalled the luminescence she saw radiating from Minerva's skin the night before last, "and why your skin looked so fair in the moonlight…but if the potion is negated, why do you believe speaking to a unicorn will help us? And you said you didn't wish to contact Ulrich because of what happened to you? I don't understand why you wouldn't want to speak with him…" the adamancy behind Hermione's voice trailing off as she finished, "unless something happened…that he finds you at fault, which I can't see how he would. You were only…"

"Sixteen. And as for what happened, I lived."

"But why would that…"

"His son was the unicorn whom they captured, and ended up killing in an effort to alter human's life expectancy."

"Which I still understand why, because unicorns are only estimated to live for seventy years."

"No one truly knows their life expectancy, everything we know is based on circumstantial information and evidence. I do know that Ulrich is over a hundred years old, as my grandmother knew him."

"It still doesn't make sense. Why not try to merge human DNA with phoenix DNA? Phoenixes are known to be timeless."

"Avian versus mammal DNA coding, though, I do believe they may have been trying but stopped due to a hundred percent failure rating."

A sickening realization sparked behind hazel eyes, "Did you see others?"

"Yes, and not many of them survived the trials long enough until the facility was destroyed." Minerva leaned forward setting her cup down on the coffee table, "And before you continue, I do not care to answer any further questions. There are only a small handful of persons who know of what happened, and subsequently my true age along with my…unique health concerns. I have only told you because of how it may impact the solution now that Helena has more information; and that our time together may be slightly longer than foreseen."

"I…" Hermione nodded, "I will never speak of it to another person." Her eyes flushing with sorrow, "And I am...so sorry that it happened to you."

"Yes well." Minerva pushed herself upright, "If it hadn't, the stunners would have killed me five years ago; along with a few other close calls I've had since my youth." She paused as Hermione stood too, feeling the need to relay a bit more regarding her past. "Know that while the incident still occasionally plagues my dreams, I had to accept and come to terms with what happened before I fully healed."

"Hence the years." Hermione quietly added. Minerva merely nodded in response and turned, heading to her office, and Hermione numbly followed – in shock at what Minerva had relayed regarding her past…and the myriad of questions her revelation had left in its wake. Questions that Hermione didn't know if she'd ever get an answer to, along with questions, she didn't know if she'd ever find the voice to ask.

Equity or not.

Because how do you ask about something so…

So…

Horrible?

And not feel just as horrible for inquiring…?

Vaguely she realized she sat down, eyes remaining unfocused as Minerva's horrifying past replayed in her mind while the implications of what those events could have on their respective lives now filtered across her thoughts…and she found herself turning away from Minerva towards the windowed expanse as the tears quietly slipped unbidden off her lashes, trailing down her cheeks…as she tried to process what had happened to – Minerva.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

 _a/n: Hope you are still enjoying…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Little more was said throughout the entirety of the day, even during meals, other than the necessities. Hermione not knowing what to say; and Minerva not wanting to discuss anything further beyond what she had already relayed. However, as Hermione stepped around the shower wall; Minerva could easily see beyond the failing glamour charm that Hermione had lingering redness and puffiness around brown eyes; robe haphazardly tied about her, shoulders downtrodden and Minerva reacted without thought, reaching out.

"Hermione," her contralto rippling in the scant space between them, "I lived." She breathed drawing Hermione closer. "And am no different now than when you first met me," a coy smile curling the edges of her lips, "save for Teddy's recent addition."

Hermione felt herself nod as she leaned into Minerva's embrace, "How did you ever get past what happened to you?"

"Time." Minerva breathed into chestnut hair, and as Hermione's arms tightened along her waist, she bit her lower lip to keep from admitting the truth – that some scars never heal, no matter the length of time since the injury.

"Is that when your back was injured?"

"Yes." Minerva admitted as she slowly pulled back to look into Hermione's eyes. "And the rest is unimportant, as it happened a long time ago."

Hermione held onto Minerva's hand, "Did the people who did that to you die?"

"Yes. They all died the day I was saved." Minerva squeezed Hermione's hand in reassurance, "Though it was some time before I learned that they had all perished."

Hermione began moving, following Minerva into the bedroom. "One last question if I may."

Minerva stopped and turned to Hermione, "Yes."

"Why did you return through Hogwarts? Why not simply finish your sixth and seventh year?"

"I had to relearn how to use my magic again."

Hermione's face morphed into a frown, "I don't understand, surely you remembered the spells."

"Remembering the spells and focusing my magic were two entirely different things. For some time following the incident, I became a squib; until I learned how to focus my magic – as it was no longer just my blood but it was carrying magical properties that were not meant to cast spells as unicorns are inherently magical and do not wield magic."

"Is that why you waited so long after the incident to attend Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she pulled the covers back on her side while Minerva closed her wardrobe.

"Not entirely." Minerva answered as she moved up her side of the bed, "For a myriad of reasons, I returned in 47 and began the life that you are undoubtedly aware of and have endeavored to never look back."

Hermione paused as she untied her robe's belt, "Until George's research project."

"Quite," Minerva laid her wand on top of her nightstand, "and I do not believe my normally verbose vocabulary can conjure up the necessary words to express my true appreciation of his research."

"I can think of a few." Hermione quipped.

"I was thinking of a more…tangible expression of my appreciation." Minerva relayed as Hermione drew off her robe causing both Hermione's short-sleeved shirt and cotton shorts to shift and reveal toned muscle and fading freckled skin.

"Such as?" Hermione asked noting that Minerva's fingers hadn't moved to untie her belt.

"I believe I may alter Peeves confinement from Hogwarts for a week and place it upon George."

A laugh burst out from her lips at the mere notion, "I would pay to see that." She managed between breaths, "And I don't believe it would be as…amicable as our time together."

Minerva's eyes sparkled in agreement, "Nor I."

Some of the mirth already began to dissipate from Hermione's face at seeing that Minerva still hadn't moved, and she let out a suddenly shaky breath. "Please don't feel self-conscious."

Emerald eyes fell away from hers as they moved to unfasten the belt holding her robe.

And Hermione made an unconscious decision; one that neither realized had happened until unsure fingers landed upon long ones causing brown and green eyes to meet.

"Just because I know how you got the scars on your back does not alter my perception of you."

"Even when I was married, I'd not disrobe with the light on." Minerva admitted.

"Then it's a good thing we aren't married." A gentle smile passed over Hermione's face at Minerva's arching brow, and she trudged ahead. "I'm beyond sorry for my utterance of shock at seeing the scars on your back earlier this week, and ever thankful for your understanding regarding the word carved into my skin and what you did to help me. Now let me help you, as you've no reason to feel self-conscious about your back."

"I've very good reason to feel as such," Minerva clipped as she took a step back from Hermione, fingers deftly untying the knot in the sash. Then without pause, she peeled her robe off and banished it to the end of the bed by where Hermione was standing – who to Minerva's surprise had turned and was moving to her side of the bed.

"I know how difficult it was for me, and it was only across my forearm." She met Minerva's gaze once more from across the bed as she went to slide in, "I glamoured my arm so people wouldn't ask about it, I imagine it's a little more difficult for you. So know that while I _am_ curious, I'm your friend first and foremost."

Minerva let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, "Thank you."

Hermione shifted her legs, drawing up the blankets as the other side of the bed dipped down indicating that Minerva was joining her. "When were you married?"

"Years prior to Elphinestone, he passed in 85."

"Were you married long?"

"Three years." Minerva answered while turning off the light bathing the room in pseudo-darkness, which saved her from Hermione witnessing the blush that graced her body at Hermione's next question.

"And since then I'm sure you've had lovers."

"Only one of relevance," Minerva carefully answered.

"Why not marry again? Or was there a reason that you didn't like being married?"

"Neither the witch whom I was in relationship with nor I were at a juncture in our lives to make that level of commitment." At seeing the plethora of questions about ready to rush from Hermione's lips she added, "It matters little now," her voice softening at the bitter truth, "she died during the war." She pulled the blankets up, "And no, that's all we shall be discussing on the topic, unless you feel like regaling me with your past lovers."

Hermione's lips curled into a smile, "Well, that'll be brief, as I've only been with Ron and had a memorable week with Lauren when Ron and I took some time apart last year."

"Lauren?"

"Evans. Before she married Alicia Kingston."

Minerva's heart skipped a beat at Hermione's admittance, but stymied her own queries lest she spend the whole of the evening answering questions she'd rather not. "Not whom I'd have thought, but I could see how you'd enjoy Lauren's company. She is quite the academic."

"She is, though we didn't spend a lot of time talking." Hermione pulled a spare pillow closer to her body, trying to think too much about the conversation being had and _who_ she was having it with. "We ended it when it became apparent that she _wanted_ to be Alicia, and that their separation only highlighted how much she loved her."

"I did not realize that you and Ronald took some time apart."

"We didn't publicize it, but…" she sighed, "I wanted a break from the quidditch games, nights at the pub, and recounting stories I'd rather remain in the past. While he wanted the aforementioned, and not have to talk about the latest research in transfiguration or charms or defense or whatever journal I had just read. So, we opted to quietly separate for a month. While apart, I met Lauren. It made me give pause as to what I wanted, and if I wanted to return to Ron. I took a little bit longer than a month, but after a few disastrous evenings out, opted for safety in what I knew versus spending my life in the shadow of the person the world believes me to be."

"If you aren't happy, then trust me when I say, don't settle, Hermione. Life is too short."

"It isn't about settling, as I do love Ron very much. And he loves me…"

"But the question you need to ask yourself, is not if you love him. Rather if you are in love with him. If you feel the need to be with him as you are not complete without him."

"Is that how you felt about Elphinestone?"

"No. I gave that up in my youth, and after decades settled for Elphinestone whom I did love, but was not in love with. While it was comfortable, it was not what it could have been."

"It sounds as though in your last relationship that you were in love."

"Perhaps if we had more time, but for the most part, our relationship consisted of stolen moments amidst the chaos." Minerva could see Hermione trying not to ask who, and Minerva found herself admitting her lover's name aloud. "Amelia and I began a relationship shortly after Sirius' escape; and with her job duties and mine in conjunction with the reactivation of the Order, we had very little time to devout to anything beyond the essentials."

Hermione's lips involuntarily pulled into a coy grin as she translated Minerva's last comment, "So lover would be more apropos than stating that you and Amelia were in a relationship."

"We both fancied the notion that after the war, it could became more, but I'd wager that your relationship with Lauren mirrored the one I had with Amelia."

"And since her passing? Any persons who've peeked your interest?"

"There are fewer and fewer persons whom I find interesting not withstanding that most persons of similar age have passed the veil, limiting my options even more."

"Don't tell me you won't date or have a lover who is younger than you?"

"Why?" Minerva's voice dropping as she asked a follow-up question, wishing she could see the blush that would undoubtedly be spreading across her features, "Are you asking?"

"…."

A light chuckled passed over Minerva's lips at Hermione's expression followed by a repeated opening and closing of the mouth, to which Minerva finally took pity, "I was joking, Hermione. And to answer your question, I find it difficult to become friends with previous students; let alone taking it to the next level and becoming lovers."

"You told me mere moments ago not to settle," Hermione managed despite the blush she could feel heating across her face, "I hope you take your own advice. Even if it is with someone younger than you. Though," a coy smile passed across her face as she decided to flip the tables on Minerva, "while I didn't ask, doesn't mean that I wouldn't be interested." Her smile moderately dissipating as she met emerald eyes, "Any person with half a brain would if they ever had the chance to know you, that is the real you. So, please, find a way to bridge the gap and trust someone else; even if they are younger. You deserve to be happy too."

"I shall try, but I have had little success over the years. As I said previously, equity is a necessary component in any friendship, and that is necessary before there can be a basis of a relationship." Minerva shifted, "And I hope you find what you seek in your relationship with Ronald."

"I know you believe I am settling, but I am content and we love each other and I am comfortable with that. And know we can build a life together."

"I merely want what is best for you, Hermione, and if you are happy with your relationship with Ronald, then I too am happy for you."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

 _a/n: Hope you are continuing to enjoy :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione stared at the gelatinous reddish brown substance and cringed, "How much of this do I need to drink?"

"Equivalent to a half a cup of tea; or 120 millimeters."

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me." Her gaze fixing on Helena, "Have you smelled this?"

"All week," Helena's voice holding little sympathy, "and unless you both would like to remain stuck to one another, you will need to do so within the next twenty-one hours before the potion loses its potency."

"Where are the doses?" Minerva asked, eyes scanning across Helena's den.

"I can give you them, or you can take them here."

"Side effects?"

"Potentiality of an upset stomach, muscle fatigue, drowsiness and a headache; all these items are in congruence with momentarily being out of phase."

Minerva didn't hesitate, "I believe now will be sufficient." She turned to Hermione, brow arched, "Unless you disagree?"

"No," Hermione stated, eyes turning back to the foul smelling liquid, "but is there any, essence of lemon or something that we can add to this? Doesn't this bother you?" she glanced to Minerva, "I'd think it would be even more so with your animagus senses."

"I would rather not comment," Minerva delicately stated, "Helena, can you procure the necessary dosage?" She reached up, fingers deftly unfastening the top two hidden buttons along the top of her robes while moving over to the bottle of brandy. "Care for a nip before we have the luxury of a less than savory drink?"

"Will it affect the potion?"

"No." Helena answered as she stepped back into the room, "It won't."

"Then yes." Hermione stated and moved forward without hesitation. "I will."

"Obviously, you've been hanging out with Minerva this past week." Helena quipped as she poured off the first amount.

"What gave it away?"

Minerva handed a partially filled tumbler to Hermione, "To freedom."

A spark flashed in brown eyes, "You believe this will work?"

"We'll know shortly." Minerva answered only seconds before swallowing the whole of her drink, "How long after we drink this until we'll be able to disconnect the threads?"

"Ten minutes to a half hour." Helena handed Minerva the potion, blue eyes holding green as she added, "Typically it would be less than five minutes, but with your….history…"

"Hence the time disparity."

Helena nodded and then moved around Minerva to hand Hermione her potion, taking the empty tumbler in return. "Here."

Hermione's face morphed into a frown, "Can I have my last glass back?"

"Hermione," Minerva turned to the younger woman, "are you ready?"

"I am, but…before we do," she turned to Helena, "could there be any adverse side effects for Minerva?"

Helena's eyes widened, "Minerva?"

"I relayed some of my history and therefore, corresponding concerns."

Her shock at Minerva's admittance remained etched on Helena's features as she turned to Hermione, "We don't believe so. But with Minerva's complex blood chemistry, I can't be certain."

"Then," Hermione's gaze shifted back to Minerva, "are you ready?"

Minerva didn't verbally answer, she brought the glass to her lips and downed it in one fluid motion. Hermione followed suite, and as soon as she swallowed it, coughed and gasped. "Ugh…that was disgusting."

"It was," Minerva agreed setting the glass down, "rather unpleasant."

Hermione set her glass down, wincing as she did. "It turned my stomach…I..." she doubled over, "ugh…"

Minerva and Helena were by her side in a heartbeat, "Breathe." Minerva stated as Helena's fingers went instantly to check her pulse.

"Her body is already being pulled across the phasing," Helena glanced to Minerva, "are you feeling anything?"

"No." Minerva answered, as Hermione's jaw rippled and she took another labored breath, "As she's being pulled across the phasing, we should be able to cut her string thereby separating the tether holding us together?"

Helena nodded as she pulled out her wand and with two downward strokes, frowned as the silver band remained steadfast. "Hermione, it might not be working because I'm slightly out of phase with you. You need to try and sever the band."

Hermione groaned again, "The out of phase…is that why…everything feels distorted?"

"Quite." Minerva withdrew her wand, and wrapped Hermione's fingers around it, "I need you focus." Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Minerva's voice stopped her. "Don't reply, just focus on the spell. It'll take all of your concentration and energy to cast it."

Hermione heard Helena's voice echo the same sentiment, as she focused on the spell and with effort felt her magic pulse, a wave of discomfort and…

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Helena sighed as she sat back, leaning against the base of the cabinet. "You still don't feel anything do you?"

Minerva shook her head, "No," a frown crossing her lips, "and even if you double the catalytic ingredients, I doubt I shall then either." Her eyes moved to Hermione, "And I don't know if her body would be able to take the strain if we did."

"It wouldn't. And I have to say; even you'd be hard pressed at that dosage." Slowly Minerva's gaze moved to Helena, and instead of the usual stoicism lacing Minerva face – Helena was staring at borderline panic. "Minerva…I…"

"Don't." Her voice laced with desperation, "Unless you've thought of another…" She tipped her head back, tears blurring her vision, "dear god, Helena…I can only think of one other option."

Helena reached across Hermione's body taking Minerva's hand. "I don't have any other options. I'm so sorry, honey."

Minerva squeezed Helena's hand, "Me too." As she met Helena's watery gaze with her own, "I'm going to need you to administer a dreamless draught to Hermione."

Realization sparked in blue eyes, "You mean to make her believe the potion worked?"

"I do." Minerva rasped, eyes falling to Hermione's unmoving form. "Both of our lives don't need to be permanently affected."

"Yours may not be..."

"I made a deal, one that Ulrich will be sure to collect upon."

"He may not." Helena's voice drifted to a whisper as she recanted her previous statement, "How long do you think he'll give you?"

"I don't know. Only that I shall give him an heir."

"He may have taken another mate."

"He can't." Minerva whispered, "Unicorns mate for life."

"But then how are you to give him an…" she sighed, "his son's blood."

Minerva nodded, "Yes."

"Then why now? And how is it possible? You've been married and have had other lovers, so if unicorns mate for life…why or rather how can you have been with others? And if you have a child, how is it an heir for Ulrich?"

"Because, unicorns walk among us." Minerva revealed to a startled gasp, "And I do mean, among us, Helena. There is another whole society embedded within our own. As for an heir, I believe you are aware of the mechanics."

"Would it be…for life?"

Sadness reigned across emerald orbs, "I…before we met." Her voice sounding as tired as she felt as she admitted the long held secret, "After my body became stabilized, I was approached by Ulrich in his…human form, to spend time recovering in a sanctuary that would help me. My parents agreed, as he is…a rather influential wizard. The sanctuary…ended up…I lived amidst them for several years. And am acutely aware of what their mating ritual is, and that…yes, it would be for life."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Hermione jerked awake.

"Hey."

Her head snapped towards Ron's distinct voice, as she croaked out a question. "It worked?"

His smiling face came into focus as he replied, "Obviously. Unless McGonagall is hiding somewhere unbeknownst to me, but," his hand swept over her wrist, "there is no string. So, you are no longer bound by the containment spell." He leaned forward, "Actually, I was hoping you could tell me how you both managed to break the spell, as McGonagall wasn't forthcoming when she brought you by last night. She only said that you'd probably wake up this morning with a bit of a headache, but otherwise, you would be fine. And gave me…" he tapped the letter on the nightstand, "this to give to you."

"We," Hermione frowned as she glanced to the letter while answering his question, "drank some horrible potion Helena concocted, and then…" the details were fuzzy, but she recalled Minerva's hand wrapping hers around a wand, voices telling her… "we cast a spell to dissolve the containment spell." She reached over, pulling the parchment to her, "What time is it?"

"Just after seven. I was going to suggest we…" Ron's words rumbled on about some plans he was already putting into process for their day as Hermione's concentration was pulled to the letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _Without going into all the specifics, know that the spell has been dissolved, largely due to your efforts. Forgive me for dropping you off at your home last evening, but I surmised that you would like to return to a semblance of normality with all due haste._

 _And I wished to say thank you for this past week, it was an unforeseen gift to become acquainted with Hermione – and not my former student Miss Granger._

 _May you have contentment, interspersed with happiness and love. Know that you have my fondest wishes for you and yours,_

 _Minerva_

* * *

 _oxox_

* * *

 _a/n: :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione forced herself to laugh at something Harry stated, thought having returned to the person or rather, the woman who was mysteriously absent from Sunday brunch. An oddity to be sure, as Hermione couldn't remember a time since the end of the war that Minerva hadn't attended.

Hermione's comment on the topic though, was supplanted as George brought the topic to the forefront. "So, noticed that McG isn't here." The ambient noise across the entire gathering became non-existent, "Is she upset with me for what happened last Sunday?"

"Don't be foolish," Arthur admonished between bites, "she sent word yesterday that while she and Hermione had managed to dissolve the containment spell, she was too far behind to attend this weekend and in probability the next one too."

"Sounds like she was agitated, George." Ron stated as he swallowed some pancakes, "As I can't imagine she'd have that much work after just a week of her schedule being messed up."

"I wouldn't have thought so either," Hermione interjected before the conversation went down a path she wouldn't let it go down, "but I did spend the last week in Minerva's company. I was shocked at the overwhelming volume of correspondence she receives during the course of a day. Not only is it pertaining to Hogwarts, but the Wizengamut and Wizarding policy. She was working on it before I would wake, and long after I fell asleep. I don't know how she manages with so little sleep."

"I think she single handedly keeps Fenton's Remedies in business, as she never missed classes no matter how late Fred or I would spook some of the classrooms causing her to descend from the Tower. We did it off and on for over two weeks, and each time, she caught us. I swore at that point, she was supernatural. There were two of us, and we were plum exhausted."

"If it had been after the incident with the stunners, I'd have said it was because Dumbledore had given her Fawkes tears to save her and it stemmed from that." Harry chimed in, "As I felt completely re-invigorated after the incident in the Chamber for years."

"She didn't have phoenix tears." Molly corrected, "As Albus was wanted at the time when Minerva was struck by the stunners, making Fawkes unavailable."

"I always figured she had the tears too," Charlie stated as he heaped another helping of mash onto his plate, "as it would be next to impossible otherwise to have survived, and not to have had any permanent damage. Mikela's uncle was hit with three stunners and died from arrest within an hour."

"Did Helena administer tears somehow once she arrived at St. Mungos?"

"She wasn't transferred to St. Mungos for hours after the incident."

"Then Poppy must have administered them, or had Fawkes go to the infirmary as there is no other way she could have survived." Ginny stated drawing several affirmations from around the table.

"Well that would explain why she doesn't seem as though she's aged the past several years, as it is an elixir and slows the aging process for several years following their ingestion." Fleur relayed.

Arthur and Molly shared a long look before Molly cleared her throat, "Minerva hasn't changed since Arthur and I attended Hogwarts."

The entire table stopped eating, all eyes, including Hermione's landing upon the Weasley matriarch. "Magical persons do age differently," Ginny breathed.

"Okay but it's been what, thirty almost forty years since you both attended Hogwarts?" Charlie asked.

"We graduated forty-three years ago." Arthur answered, "And your mother's correct, Minerva looks very similar to how she did when we attended Hogwarts."

"Similar or hasn't aged?" Hermione asked, knowing very well what had undoubtedly retarded the aging process if that was what had happened.

"One can't tell very well with Minerva, dear. She always wears very formal wear, hiding most of her body except her hands and face. But her face has remained quite similar and has not softened any with age."

"It's probably her animagus and its nine lives." Hermione lightly stated, causing a round of smiles and the conversation to shift away from Minerva, despite its remnants echoing long after in Hermione's thoughts.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

Hermione hadn't stopped the frown from passing across her face at Filius' answer, nor at his subtle redirection that the Headmistress would not be available for the next two weeks and to come back at that juncture. She had tried to cajole where Minerva had gone, but Filius deftly moved past her attempts as if she was a novice attempting to learn magic again.

And in short, it pissed her off.

She had just been _here_ , for a bloody week.

Had had breakfast with Filius on two different mornings with Minerva.

"Filius, look, I'm sure you are doing as she has asked. I am merely wishing a few minutes of her time to ensure that too it well after having dissolved the containment spell."

"It is beyond me, Hermione." A note of sincerity broke through previously stoic features, "You know the scant amount I know. She left this morning prior to breakfast and stated it would be well into the week after before her return. However, as I'm sure you ascertained last week, there are _others_ she may have confided in regarding her whereabouts and the reason behind her…hiatus."

"Thank you." Hermione breathed, her cloak brushing along her ankles as she quickly spun away and hastily began descending the stairs as she inwardly debated where Helena would be at – home or St. Mungos…or somewhere else.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

Helena felt utterly and truly torn as she stared at the borderline desperate woman before her.

"It's obvious by your lack of response that you _do_ know where Minerva has gone. Just…" Hermione felt the words hitch as she pushed on, "is she alright?" Brown scanned across blue eyes, "She missed Sunday brunch which hasn't happened in the past two years. And I just wanted to be certain that there wasn't a complication from that blasted containment spell…" Her voice trailing off at seeing the truth spark behind Helena's eyes, "there was…"

And Helena turned away to keep from divulging more, despite not saying anything.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned, reaching for Helena's shoulder.

"She made a decision." Helena stated pushing her own feelings aside on the topic as she desperately tried to remember why Minerva had done what she had, and forced herself to turn around.

"She does that frequently, but I'm more concerned with how it affected her and I'm guessing myself in conjunction with the containment spell. As I thought the spell I cast helped to dissolve the spell."

"You have been freed, and…"

"Don't patronize me." Hermione's voice overriding Helena's. "I am aware of the final outcome, and from her ambiguous letter and now your obfuscation, it's become apparent more happened after I passed out. What I want to know is what did happen? And if she is alright?"

"The potion didn't work." Harold's distinct cadence rumbled from behind Hermione, "And they left, with you in tow after administering a dreamless draught."

"What?!" Hermione practically screeched, "Where…what…?!"

"God damn you Harold!" Helena snapped over Hermione's one word questions. "She asked you…"

"You asked." He countered, voice holding firm. "And _she_ ," his eyes momentarily flickering over to Hermione, "has a right to know what happened Friday eve, and what Minerva sacrificed for her so she could have a normal life."

"Sacrificed?" Hermione barely pushed the word past numb lips, "What do you mean sacrificed?"

"Go ahead, Harold." Helena spat, "Tell her everything."

"I'm not suggesting we break Minerva's trust, but Hermione has a right to know what happened to her and what it required to break the containment spell; whether Minerva wishes to divulge it or not, as Hermione was a part of the containment spell!"

"But in telling Hermione, we will be breaking her trust!"

"If it were anyone else, then yes it would be, but Hermione was connected to her!"

"Hello!" Hermione yelled over them, "You realize I am right here!"

Neither Helena or Harold turned, their gazes remaining steadfast upon the other.

"And I can hear you!"

"She'll never forgive me." Helena's shoulders sank at her utterance, in proportion with her voice.

"Yes, well, you can do what you always do." A hint of a grin pulled across his features as he finished. "Blame me."

"What in blazes are you two on about?"

Helena turned to Hermione, "The simple truth is that the potion didn't work Friday evening. And after we assessed the effects, we realized that no potion would. She can't be pulled through phases as we can, as her body is already naturally aphasic."

"Then why didn't she sever the string?"

"Because she opted to remain human."

Dimly Hermione began to process what Minerva stated and that her blood chemistry had been altered and _what_ that truly meant, "Versus being a unicorn? She's a human, and I don't see how her blood chemistry being slightly different would cause her to be naturally aphasic."

"It's more than slightly altered, Hermione." Harold corrected, "If one would look at her blood only, you'd think she was a hybrid."

"But that's impossible." Hermione countered, "I mean…everything ever written states that…"

"We are acutely aware." Helena interjected. "However, it doesn't mitigate the facts."

"So what, she…" Hermione pushed her logical mind forward with the scant facts at her disposal, desperately trying to work out what had happened. "Found a way to become aphasic to enable her to cut the string?"

"She did, through making a deal with…"

"A unicorn." Hermione finished recalling Minerva's statement about knowing a unicorn. "But I don't see what that would accomplish, as she can't just become aphasic if she hasn't been."

"She's a hybrid, Hermione. It isn't that she can't become aphasic. She has chosen not to be."

"Okay then, why not stop being aphasic after separating the thread again?"

"Because being aphasic is part of being a unicorn, and she walked away from that life over sixty years ago instead choosing to live a human life. And to become aphasic, means now, she'll have to keep her promise and live between both worlds."

"How? Transform between a unicorn and human? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently, unicorns are not solely four-legged creatures, but live among us as humans."

"But why ask her to live between both worlds when she has lived solely in our world and not in theirs?"

"Because of a commitment made when she was much younger." Helena carefully answered.

"And how is living a life between two worlds a sacrifice?"

"Rather the commitment," Harold answered drawing a look from his wife, "as she returned to their world and now must abide by their customs, including becoming betrothed within this coming week."

"Betrothed within a week? Are they mad?"

"Minerva stated that while living amongst them for a time, she learned what the betrothal process was and that it wasn't like what we are accustomed to. And that it is for life."

"You mean to tell me, that for us to have the blasted string cut from our forearms, Minerva now has to be married for life to a…someone that is in actual point of fact a unicorn? And what, she'd just vanish for a week, return and be betrothed?"

"Most people are not aware of her personal life, so in that aspect, it'd be rather simple."

"Except that she'll be married to someone who she…" Hermione's voice caught as she finished, "won't be in love with for the rest of her life." She paused a solitary heartbeat, mind morosely repeating the notion of what else Minerva would have to endure within her life because of a satchel, a string, a curious boy and dreadful timing. "Is there no way to prevent her from marrying?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Helena stated not willing to divulge the rest of the story.

"So, this time away is…what precisely? Enabling her to become engaged?"

"By betrothed, I meant more along the context of married versus engaged."

"Married? You mean to tell me, that the next time I see Minerva, she'll be married?!"

"Yes."

"No." Hermione countered as she began shaking her head as a wave of nausea swept over her, "No. I won't, she can't…" Her voice raspily continuing on, "give up her happiness for me. After all that happened to her…"

"Hermione," Helena laid her fingers on Hermione's arm stilling the younger woman's movements, "she's already made the decision. There's nothing to be done."

"Nothing?!" Hermione snapped jerking her arm away, "Bullocks! Where is she? There has to be a way…" Hermione felt the tears push past her lashes and land upon her cheeks as she cried out in desperation, "There has to be a way to help her."

* * *

Xoxox

* * *

 _a/n: :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Has it changed so much?" Ulrich questioned as he came up behind Minerva.

"Rather the opposite." Minerva answered, "It is just as I remember."

He drew to a halt beside her, long blond hair blowing gently in the breeze as they stood side by side for seeming an eternity. "If you wish…"

"I am not the young woman I once was," Minerva interjected not bothering to meet his questioning gaze as she finished, "but I did make a commitment to you, Ulrich, one I shall keep."

His respect for the woman before him increased tenfold at her stanch position, but he needed to make sure he stated what had intended. "However, what I was about to say, is I long since relieved you of your vow."

Slowly she found herself turning to the aged man, "Then you do not wish an heir?"

"I do. But, he is not you. And you are not he. And I had no right to seek the vow that I did, as you, were as much a victim as William. And, I wish to ask your forgiveness for my brash behavior and hope that despite our previous discord, you shall remain…" he motioned to the area before them, "here. As I find your presence quite calming to my weary soul, and if you cannot remain, then at least visit, for you are a part of us and we are lesser without your presence amidst us."

Green eyes met soulful black ones, "I was at best impetus in my youth."

A rich chuckle spilled off his lips, "In comparison, you still are quite young."

"Not as young as the last time I frequented your home," Minerva replied with a wisp of a smile, "nevertheless, I have lived a fair life and will abide…" His eyes sparked with hope at the direction of her conversation, "by my vow."

"Minerva, you do not…"

"Ulrich," she laid her hand along his forearm, "I am not the young girl who does not know what she is doing. Besides, if I had chosen to remain here, I'd have gone through the ceremony seventeen years prior. Which bodes the very real question as to whether there is anyone who would wish to mate with me."

Black eyes widened at her proclamation, "Then you do not know?"

"Know?"

"There are several who have abdicated their own ceremonies hoping that you'd partake in the following year's ceremony."

"That is solely because they believe they shall have a right at being your successor."

"If you do truly wish to remain, then you, my dearest…" his voice became hoarse as he stated the subsequent word, "daughter…not another, shall lead our people."

"I'm not…"

He wrapped his hand around her shoulder, "You may not have been born my daughter, but, you have my blood flowing through your veins."

* * *

Xoxxo

* * *

Hermione paused at the broken gate, eyes peering across the dilapidated home with the thatched roof having long since given way. "Really?" She muttered aloud, "Here?"

Shaking her head at the absurdity of the situation, Hermione stepped through the gate but felt an invisible wall push against her body preventing her from stepping farther. "Hello? I'm here to speak with Minerva McGonagall."

"Who are you?"

Hermione jerked around, wand instantly snapping into her hand. "Hermione Granger." She stated as she stared into nothing.

Black eyes suddenly appeared from the ether, "She is not taking visitors."

"Will you please ask? I…"

"You were the one she brought the day before yesterday?"

"Yes." Hermione breathed, "And who are you? And why can I only see your eyes and a vague outline of your face?"

"I shall send word if she wishes to be seen." Its voice cooed.

"Where am I to wait? Here?"

Black eyes began to fade as did its voice while it answered, "Here, your home, work, location matters little, for word will reach you."

Before Hermione could ask any additional questions, the gentle presence she had felt was gone.

For several minutes, she remained unmoving as she waited for another sign – any sign, but none came save for the first vestiges of twilight. And she came to the startling and very unsettling realization that she would not see Minerva again until after she was betrothed and there was nothing she could do about it. Despite, very much wanting to intercede to enable Minerva to have a chance at happiness, much akin to the happiness Minerva had wished for her. Or at the very least, that's what she continued to tell herself as she apparated back to her flat.

* * *

Xoxox

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron asked leaning back, confusion lacing his features at her reaction to him trying to give her a kiss.

"I'm sorry," Hermione breathed into the night air, "I just…look, I love you but…"

"What, you aren't in love with me?"

"Don't put words in my mouth Ronald Weasley." Hermione snapped, "Because I _do_ love you. I just…want us both to be happy and the road we are going down is not a road either of us will like."

"Is this because I had a few pints while you were with McG last week?"

"No, and for the record you had more than a few pints."

His ears burned red, "Nothing happened."

"Save for the heated kiss shared with Lavender?"

"It was a wager, nothing more."

"And therein lies the problem, if we were truly in love, wager or no, you'd never had said yes."

"But I love you."

"Yes," Hermione rasped, "and I you, which makes it all the harder but also so much more important to be honest. As I don't want to hurt you, and I'm assured you don't wish to hurt me – which if we remain together is precisely what we shall do to the other given enough time."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

"She came here?"

Kaintan nodded, "Yes. She arrived and while she couldn't see the area, she asked for Minerva. I'm guessing as she had just been here two days prior she was sensitive to the warding. I don't believe there is need to be concerned regarding a re-warding of the property."

"Hmmm…" Ulrich pulled himself from his musings, "no, no. We shan't need to. I'm certain you are accurate in your assessment."

"Then pray tell what has pulled your thoughts?"

"Fate's ironical nature."

Kaintan frowned, "You are not making sense."

"I have no doubt."

"And I'm going to garner that you shan't be sharing what you are thinking."

A light smile graced his lips, "No, I dare say not." He stood, "Though, given time, you too may discern the basis of my musings."

"Perhaps, now," he began to depart, but stopped by the door, "is there anything else you require?"

"Has the witch departed?"

"Quite," Kaintan assured, "prior to night fall."

"And how did you leave it with her?"

Kaintan's brow furrowed, "That she'd be sent for if Minerva wished to be seen."

"I'll relay the message."

"I already have, and Minerva asked that Hermione not be granted entry."

"Truly?"

Kaintan nodded, "I asked her a second time to be certain."

"How very interesting." Ulrich stated more to himself than to Kaintan, "How very interesting indeed."

* * *

Xoxox

* * *

"Why did you come to the borders of our home?"

Hermione jerked awake, "Wh…at?" She jumped back, hand blindly grasping for her wand as her heart thudded in her ears, "Who…" her eyes scanning across the blackness, "is there?"

A soft light sprung forth from the wall sconces, "My name is Ulrich. Now, to my question, why did you come to the border of our home?"

"Border of your home…?" Hermione repeated breathless as she stared wide-eyed at the man standing at the end of her bed, wand remaining pointed at him. "How did you get in here?"

"You asked to speak with Minerva."

Hermione slowly lowered her arm, thereby her wand, "Are you…a unicorn?"

"Now, as I've answered your questions, perhaps you can answer mine."

"I…ahhh…" her eyes moved to the closed door and then back to Ulrich. "Went there looking for Minerva." She lifted her wand once more, "I'm going to silence our conversation, as I don't want to wake Ron."

"We are between moments, you haven't need to worry over waking him." He stepped closer, eyes scanning across the woman in the bed. "You are not like most witches or humans for that matter as you seek answers. The question is…what answer are you looking for?" Worldly eyes pinned hers, and Hermione felt as if the room was spinning…as flashes of memories laced with Minerva sparked behind her eyes…

…and his soft voice rumbled off in the distance, "Very…interesting…"

And just as quickly the room spun back into focus, and she was sitting on the bed – and the man…Ulrich…was standing at the foot of her bed. "What…was that? What did you do?"

"Trying to ascertain if you had an answer to one of my questions," Ulrich obliquely replied, "now, if you still wish…to see Minerva, ensure you know the answer to my first question lest the subsequent choice is taken from you."

"I don't understand."

"You shall." He moved towards the window, the moonlight flittering through his skin, "You may enter the property between the sun's zenith and before the sun's passing on the day after the morrow. But heed my words young one."

"Wait," Hermione called out, his body the consistency of mist, "are you really a unicorn?"

"That is one of the many monikers I have been called, but it is not who I am."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

 _a/n: Hope you enjoyed :)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Why did you come to the borders of our home?_

His question rolling through her as she frustratingly sat up, exhausted but unable to sleep. She was no closer to an answer now, as she was when he had originally asked. And that had been almost four hours prior.

The first vestiges of morning were beginning to lighten the sky as she summoned her robe, opting to start her day and hopefully at some juncture stop thinking about the man who had mysteriously visited her in the middle of the night.

A man who was not solely a man, but had also stated he was a unicorn too; which made the impossible situation, notion, whatever the hell it was, even that much stranger.

Because from every resource she had ever read, a unicorn was not a man. Or vice versa.

She grabbed a pot, filling it with water to make some tea as her thoughts tiredly lumbered forward. Absently she turned the stove on while summoning a book on magical creatures. A well cared for leather tomb sailed through the air and into waiting fingers. She set the book down and rapidly flipped a third of the way into the pages before stopping at a luminescent picture of a unicorn. Her eyes scanned to the text…

 _A unicorn was a magical creature that lives for an estimated seventy years with a body of similar to that of a horse, though upon its forehead a lone horn protrudes._

She quickly scanned through the rest of the five pages, from physical characteristics, known magical properties and she found herself stopping and rereading the last paragraph.

 _There are no known sightings or records of any unicorn foals or females. The only sightings to date have been singular adult, male unicorns._

* * *

 _Xoxo_

* * *

"I thought about what we talked about last night, and I don't want to lose you. I understand your reasons for wanting to take a break, but I don't want to. I want to be with you. I love you."

"While that is great," she felt her breath catch as she forced the words out, "I don't know…if I want to be with you."

"Hermione, it's been a stressful two weeks and I doubt that you are thinking _clearly_."

"I'm sure that I'm not, but Ron, I am finding myself more concerned about…" she dove forward, and each syllable passed her lips, the more shocked his face became. "Minerva and her whereabouts in conjunction with how she is doing since the threads were cut between us than our relationship; and that…" she felt tears prickling along the edges of her eyes, "that isn't normal. I should be happy that I'm home. Happy to be waking up beside you. And I'm not."

Ron swallowed his discomfort, "It's normal after an intensive event between two persons to care about the other."

Hermione nodded, "It is, but it shouldn't displace how I feel about you."

"Are you telling me…" he could feel his cheeks becoming warmer, "that you…" he tried again to say the words, "that you, love her?"

"No," Hermione honestly answered, "but the problem is, I think I could. And I…" the man's rumbling burst through her thoughts again, _why did you come to the borders of our home,_ and as the last of her response fell from her lips, she heard herself finally answer the question that had been plaguing her thoughts for the better the night. "Find myself wanting to."

Ron felt breathless as began to reply, "Are you fucking kidding me?" His words gaining steam, "You're wanting to break up with me to potentially explore a non-existent relationship with Minerva, fucking McGonagall?!" Face red with anger, "The Headmistress of Hogwarts! Really?! Have you lost your bloomin' mind?! She's…well…she's a she…and was our professor a few years ago!"

"You don't think I know all that!" Hermione refuted, "But it doesn't stop how I feel!"

He shook his head as he spun away, "I can't…believe…you like McGonagall. She's…Merlin, Hermione, she's decades not years, but decades older than you." He rasped as he turned back to her, "And you want to leave me for her." His eyes flooded with tears as his voice broke, "And somehow I'm supposed to be okay with all this?"

"I don't give a flyin' pixie if you're alright with this or not, Ron. Because, I'm not alright with this, I only know what I feel."

He braced his hands on either side of the counter, trying desperately to understand and not judge, "Then tell me, what do you feel?"

"What would you have me say? That I love her?" She countered, "How can I, when I hardly know her."

"Then why do you want to leave me for an unknown?"

"Because," she met his steely eyes, "while I love you, I can't help but think…" her voice softening as she corrected, "rather know, that given just a little time, I'd be in love with her."

"You love me now, and you're throwing that away for a feeling that may happen?"

"Not for a feeling that may happen," sorrowful eyes met his, "as a part of me…already cares well past the point that I should."

"I can't begin to understand what you see in her or what happened to make you see her in a…romantic fashion." He pushed away from the counter, "But if that's what you want to do…" he groaned as he bit back his own anguish, tears slipping onto his cheeks, "I'll support you." He cleared his throat as he moved away, "And I'll wait for you."

"Don't wait for me," Hermione stated causing Ron to stop at the door.

"Hermione…"

"Don't wait." She rasped at equally teary eyes, "Because no matter what, I'll want more than you can give."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Ulrich stepped out onto the balcony to see his daughter standing along the railing, the wind off the sea blowing through her hair. "You know that you can still say no."

"No," Minerva breathed as she closed her eyes to keep the overwhelming anxiety she felt regarding the entire situation.

He rest his hand atop hers, "It is natural to feel anxious before the ritual tomorrow, do you have any questions regarding the process?"

"From what I recall," Minerva leaned into the elder man, "those partaking take a drink of something earlier in the day. From later events, I am guessing that it removes inhibitions and then there is sex and something happens that mates the couples for life. The precise nature of the mating component was never described, and I am concerned as to what it entails...as I am not exactly young."

"You are not old, my child." His voice was warm and calming across her soul, as he reached around and pulled her to him, "You are not old at all."

"But I am not young, and certainly no longer as beautiful as I once was. My entire back is littered with scars as are my arms and legs."

He leaned back to gaze meaningfully into her face, "Do you not realize my child, that while your face and form are pleasing to one's eyes, it is your beautiful mind and soul that captivates and demands ones attention. As for your scars, while they are not typically seen, they speak of a life lived and survived; and you should never to be ashamed."

She pulled away, "I find it difficult for others to see my scars."

"From the way you carry yourself, I'd venture that it isn't solely about persons seeing your scars but touching them too."

"I have difficulties with people in my personal space after events from my youth, and also, others touching me." She felt the edge of the rail biting into her skin as her grip tightened into the metal, "I have almost no feeling along my back and the little I do…" she took in a harbored breath, "please, tell me the particulars of the ritual that awaits me tomorrow."

"Most importantly, once you drink the potion, the process cannot be stopped."

"And…once drank, whomever I lay with, I shall be with until death?"

"No, but it is the only person you shall ever have a child with. I have a lover, and have had one for over forty years, but our union cannot ever produce a child. That blessing died the day our mates moved across the veil."

"What if you didn't take the potion, and didn't mate, as I don't see the benefit…"

"The potion removes the superficial and inhibitions, but does not negate the ritual or the process. Many millennia ago, we had families try to unite through mating versus allowing the body to discover its mate; birthrates began to diminish and…"

"The last war within your…"

"Our kind occurred." His hand gently came to rest along Minerva's as he stepped beside her.

"Will the potion work with my blood chemistry?"

He felt the tendons in her hand flex, "You have nothing to fear in the ritual." He softly stated, and as he gazed at her profile and the panic lacing her features he felt his own protective instinct ignite even further, "Were you…" the notion so foreign to him he had a hard time stating the words as his stomach recoiled at the mere idea, "sexually assaulted?"

"The guards tried on more than one occasion, but they were never successful." Her brow arched, "Being a witch has its privileges."

"Incidental magic, that's why you had such a difficult time control it when you came here." Realization suddenly sparked in Ulrich's thoughts, "And your concern about the potion and overarching process."

"I've never permitted myself to lose control since then, nor…" He reached up and slowly pulled her gaze to his as she finished, "do I know what will happen if I do."

Warm, loving eyes met hers, "You have nothing, and I do mean, nothing to fear my beautiful daughter. The potion shall lower inhibitions, but that is all. If there is one who is here who your body yearns after, and they yours, you will feel a draw unlike anything you have experienced thus far."

"And if you do not like the person?"

"Liking a person does not factor in to your body's desires or the mating process."

"How can it not? Upon seeing…" she easily read the truth in his eyes, "You do not see the person you are mating with."

"Nor will you hear their voice initially, it is difficult to explain. But I assure you, you have nothing to fear. No one will harm you here." Conviction lacing both his words and his face, "Ever."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Minerva stopped before the flat on the quaint street, eyes drifting over the surface area, and she outwardly sighed at what might have been but would never be. For she was far too young and while enticing, she was already spoken for.

Shaking her head at her own foolishness, and time ill spent on the eve before her own mating; Minerva flipped up the hood of her cloak and permitted herself one more self-indulgent thought of what could have been in another time and place before turning and apparating away from Hermione's flat.

Xoxo

Hermione glanced at her watch, trying desperately not to feel rushed, despite having no time at her disposal.

"Ahh," Professor Wilcox grasped up his lecture notes, "Miss Granger, what can I help you with?" His eyes shifted to hers and noted the bundle of papers, "Perhaps a few ideas to assist with your thesis?"

Hermione quelled her retort, barely. "I wanted to give you my thesis as I have something personal to attend to the remainder of the week and won't be in class."

Wilcox reached his hand out to take the document, "If you need additional time to finish…"

"No," Hermione interjected, "I'll see you next week Professor." And without waiting for an answer, she turned and left; legs swiftly carrying her to the apparition point on the south lawn of the campus.

She thought of her flat she was co-habitating with Ron for another few weeks until the end of term and the two of them could nullify the contract. But instead she found herself standing along a road that led to the dilapidated home and…

"If you had gone to your flat, you would not arrive in time."

Hermione spun around, bag falling from hand as she yanked her wand from her sleeve to level it at the strangely familiar voice. "Who are you?"

"In your world, Ulysses Lionel Ryall Ingrid Kanall; in mine, Ulrich."

"Ulysses Kanall? The owner of the Chuddley Cannons and…"

He held up his hand, "My holdings are of little import, rather, your intentions as I have elsewhere to be today."

Hermione was reminded of Lucius Malfoy in his long flowing silver hair that hung far lower than his waist; dark brown, tailored clothes, but instead of power, he exuded a peace. "If you can arrange for me to speak with Minerva before her betrothal, then yes."

His silver eyes darkened, becoming black as he stared into brown ones, "I cannot do what is to be done, but I can offer you a chance if you so choose."

"Chance? At what?"

"Becoming her betrothed." He lifted his head to the heavens as a gentle breeze passed across them, "But you must chose," he lowered his head, leveling his gaze upon her, "now."

"Now?!" She gasped aloud as his body began dissolving and Hermione felt a panic erupt across her soul causing her to immediately answer without thought, "Yes." She rasped in a gulping breath as his body fully vanished from view, and for a long moment, she thought she had been too late. That she had waited too long in answering and she could only stand there, utterly stunned at her own foolishness, until a strange tingling feeling swept up her feet, legs, into her waist and then she was standing in a small, intimate room with Ulrich beside her.

"Drink this." He stated handing her a clear glass with a silvery, liquid substance.

"Ahhh…" Hermione took the glass and paused, "What is it?"

"I haven't time to explain all the details, but it is a potion concocted to assist in lowering inhibitions while masking ones more prominent senses to enable the completion of the mating ritual."

Hermione swallowed, hard. "The mating ritual?"

"You stated you wished a chance at becoming her betrothed."

"I…thought there was a courtship and…"

He nodded to the drink, "It is the only way."

"If I drink this, is there any chance that…well…that there will be an adverse reaction?"

His silver brow arched, "You may become betrothed to another."

"You're telling me that if I drink this," her eyes flashed to the liquid, "whatever this is, that I may become betrothed to Minerva or some other person I have never met before this afternoon and you think that is only a slight adverse reaction?!"

"Or you may not become betrothed to anyone," he calmly replied, "but either way, you are out of time young one, either drink or return to your world as the potion must be in your system for three hours before the start of the ritual."

Hermione's stomach twisted at his words and she looked at the glass, then back to him and the glass once more. "And if I become her betrothed, what then?"

"In your heart, you already know the answer."

Hermione glanced up again, her heart hammering against her rib cage at his softly spoken words; and the truth that he had somehow known…a truth that she felt all the way through the marrow of her bones. And without thought, she upended the glasses as the answer to her own question reverberated through her soul – they'd be mated.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

 _a/n: Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
